Dark Jewel of the Leaf Village
by Black Crystal34
Summary: Krysta Monolo is no ordinary Chunin, she's fast, powerful and drinks blood, heavily antisocial she's seen as a threat even in her own village due to a feirce rivalry with Sasuke, so when Orochimaru takes a fancy to her everyone knows trouble is coming


Chapter 1

_**Mysterious Chunin**_

**_"Yeah!" cried Naruto happily coming out of the Chunin induction center with Sasuke and Sakura, "We're Chunin! Just watch out three more exams and we'll be master Ninja's for sure!"_**

"_**Calm down Naruto, being a Chunin is a big deal, I mean we all passed but just look at the talent that didn't," replied Sasuke coldly.**_

"_**Come on Sasuke, for once lighten up, let's be happy we passed," smiled Sakura happily.**_

"_**Alls I know is we're gonna be the best Ninja team ever, with me as your leader we have nothing to worry about!" grinned Naruto.**_

"_**Leader?" asked Sakura sarcastically.**_

"_**You may not be a goofy drop out anymore but you've got a long way to go before becoming a leader," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Yeah we work as a team, why have a leader?" smiled Sakura.**_

"_**Well maybe, come on let's go eat and celebrate," replied Naruto cheerfully and they went off to the nearest Raman shop to have dinner.**_

_**They weren't the only ones celebrating; most of the other new Chunin of the Leaf Village were there with their teams too, the atmosphere was so happy that even Naruto's presence didn't give them reason to be hostile. Kakashi met them at a table; he'd bought them dinner to show how proud of them he was.**_

"_**Thanks Kakashi Sensei!" smiled Naruto eating happily.**_

"_**You didn't have to do this," smiled Sakura modestly.**_

"_**It's kind of a tradition, look around you, all the other sensei are here too, as you well know this is my first time at such a party myself," he replied cheerfully.**_

"_**We know but you don't have to worry about that silly reputation anymore, you're the best Sensei ever!" cheered Naruto between bites.**_

"_**I actually agree, we never could have achieved this without you," smiled Sasuke proudly.**_

"_**Hmm, thanks guys," Kakashi replied smiling.**_

_**Suddenly another leaf ninja entered the shop, he was distressed and came running over to Kakashi and a few of the other sensei.**_

"_**She's back…" he shook with fear.**_

"_**She can't be," said Gai Sensei.**_

"_**She wasn't supposed to survive the mission?" said another sensei.**_

"_**What about the others?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**Alive, please come back to the academy, Hokagi wants to see you all there," replied the Ninja and he led the sensei out of there.**_

"_**What's going on?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Yeah why are all the sensei leaving, is this part of the party?" asked Sakura. Some of the others came over to join them and see if any had information on this event.**_

"_**Why did they all leave so suddenly?" worried Hanata.**_

"_**They said somebody had come back from a mission," said Lee.**_

"_**Must be someone important?" replied Sasuke.**_

"_**There's only one person that important that all the Sensei would go running off," said Kiba.**_

"_**You can't mean?" asked Ino.**_

"_**There's only one way to know!" piped up Naruto, "Go to the academy and see for ourselves!"**_

"_**But, what if…" started Hanata but Kiba stopped her.**_

"_**You go if you want, don't blame me when you end up a corpse," he dared them.**_

"_**A corpse?" worried Naruto.**_

"_**That's not funny Kiba," said Sakura.**_

"_**You're joking?" wondered Naruto.**_

"_**Why don't you see for yourself, unless you're afraid," sneered Kiba.**_

"_**We're not afraid, we'll show you," growled Sasuke and he dragged his two team mates off to the Academy, Hanata secretly followed behind.**_

_**The Academy was quiet and the only light came from the training hall where the Hokagi and his sensei were all standing looking at three young Ninja. One was a young man, his blonde hair almost touched the floor where he stood along with a long black coat. The second was a girl with short spiky light blue hair who wore a light blue top and trousers with blue eye-shadow plastered upon her eyes. The last was also female, but she wasn't like the others. She was the same height as her underlings but she seemed incredibly powerful, something in her cold lilac eyes just sparked fear into her enemies and allies alike. Her hair was long and sleek, a deep foreboding purple with a lilac streak seemingly slashed through it. Her clothes were different, a battle dress black in colour and slit in several places for increased manoeuvrability was accompanied by a very bloodstained sash around her waist. Her nails were blood red and both her hands had mysterious rune like scars embedded into them.**_

"_**We have completed our mission as assigned, the push by the Sound Village upon our northern flank has been well and truly exterminated," smiled the blonde man.**_

"_**None are left, only their bones tell of the deed," continued the blue haired girl.**_

"_**I see, what did you learn?" asked the Hokagi.**_

"_**Learn?" came the dry voice of the purple haired girl, "Varundo, Jivana!" the two behind her stood straight before walking forwards towards the Hokagi and joining hands with their apparent leader to create a circle.**_

"_**You shall see what we learned," smiled the girl and suddenly her eyes began to glow brightly and her partners used their Chakra to help the girl channel out of her the knowledge she gained. Soon what seemed like a holographic picture appeared within the circle. It showed a map of the now five villages. Every few moments the symbol of the Sound Village appeared over one of the other symbols on the map, showing an impending take over campaign. Then the display stopped and they stood together again weakened though her partners were.**_

_**Naruto and the others were outside watching through a window, they'd seen the display but not clear enough to understand what it was.**_

"_**Who is she?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**I've never seen them before?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta Monolo, the Leaf Village's most lethal weapon, those are her team mates, or rather slaves, Varundo and Jivana," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**You know her?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Varundo and Jivana were my friends back when we weren't even Genin, we were a good team together all top of our class, then they had the misfortune to be paired with that monster, no one realised the signs back then, it wasn't till she turned fourteen anyone knew just what she was capable of," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**She must be really powerful, but I'll beet her!" cheered Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto sush!" gasped Sakura.**_

_**Inside the purple girl's head had looked sharply towards the window that the three Chunin were looking in through.**_

"_**Jivana," she said and Jivana went towards the window and slide the door open, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were gone and Jivana returned indicating all clear.**_

"_**Jeez, you idiot, if she'd have heard you say that she's have you toasted and served for lunch," snapped Sasuke, they were hiding in a bush.**_

"_**But I'm only telling the truth, if I'm gonna be Hokagi one day I have to beet all those more powerful than me, so one day I will beet her!" smiled Naruto.**_

"_**I don't think you should anger her, if what Sasuke says is true then she'll pummel you good," rationalised Sakura.**_

"_**We shouldn't have to worry, everytime she completes a mission she's off on another one very quickly. You're not the only outcast in the village Naruto, the Sensei hate that girl, every mission is a death sentence, at least it should be, only she keeps coming back," explained Sasuke.**_

"_**Is it her? Really?" asked a small voice, it was Hanata hiding with them.**_

"_**What are you doing here Hanata?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Well, well I… I just wanted to tell Kiba if it was her," she said quietly.**_

"_**Yep it's her all right," replied Sakura, Hanata squeaked afraid.**_

"_**Then. I better go, you becareful, ok?" said Hanata leaving.**_

"_**She's right, let's go too, better we not be here when she leaves," said Sasuke and they all left too.**_

"_**You have done well to complete this mission Krysta, your information will help us prepare for the Sound Village's imminent attack," said the Hokagi.**_

"_**Imminent sir?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**Krysta has brought us information before, has she ever been wrong? Their movements suggest we are to be the first to be invaded. Give Krysta's team food and water and then send them on their next mission," Hokagi consulted his Sensei.**_

"_**But sir, the Sound forces have been wiped out, there's no threat, no missions left for her, not right now," worried Gai.**_

"_**We can't keep her in the village," worried another.**_

"_**We have no choice, we can't send her out on a wild goose chase, she must be hidden unless on a mission due to her, value," said the Hokagi.**_

"_**Our new mission Hokagi sir?" wondered Varundo.**_

"_**You three have done so well, we think you deserve a break, stay in the village until I call you for your next mission," smiled the Hokagi.**_

"_**We will train," decided Krysta, "Varundo, Jivana, come!" Krysta turned swinging her hair behind her in a certain like fashion before leaving with her cohorts.**_

"_**This is bad, training," worried Gai.**_

"_**Perhaps Kakashi can take care of her needs," smiled the Hokagi.**_

"_**M, me sir?" he worried.**_

"_**You've passed your first set of Genin into Chunin, let's see how you handle a roman candle like her, besides she might help tame Naruto too," Hokagi joked dismissing the Sensei.**_

"_**Time after time she comes back, sixty reported Sound Ninja's all against her and not a scratch on them, I sent them to suicide again and again and she keeps coming back, that girl, it's like she's not human," sighed Hokagi.**_

_**The next day as Naruto walked through the village news of Krysta had spread and the streets were deadly quiet.**_

"_**Hello! Is anything open!" cried Naruto frustrated. Nothing happened and Naruto sighed there was no one around to pay attention to him. He walked through the streets until he came to the butcher of the Leaf Village, he hid quickly when he saw who was standing at the small counter, Krysta, Jivana and Varundo. Naruto crept closer to see what they were buying, the poor ninja behind the counter looked positively petrified.**_

"_**I just want some pure plasma, how hard is it for a butcher to get plasma!" snapped Krysta annoyed.**_

"_**Yes, umm, right, coming up…" worried the shaking ninja going out to his store to find some.**_

"_**Weird they're letting us stay in the village for a change," said Varundo as they waited.**_

"_**It's been so long, so much has changed," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Their disorganisation hasn't," said Krysta dully.**_

_**The butcher came back with a large flask in his arms and he shakily put it on the counter.**_

"_**Here, take as much as you like," he said shakily.**_

"_**About time," sneered Krysta taking a hip flask and filling it a little with the blood. Then the butcher and Naruto watched in horror as she drank what she'd put in the flask, only to spit it out a moment later.**_

"_**You idiot it's cold!" she snapped angrily blood still dripping from her mouth.**_

"_**Hay watch who you're spitting at!" cried Naruto angrily; the blood had covered him head to toe.**_

"_**Who is this jester?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**How dare he speak to us like that," sneered Varundo.**_

"_**Naruto get out of here!" fumed the butcher, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, he means no disrespect, he's just a lowly Genin, he only just scraped through." **_

"_**Hey I'm a Chunin now! Start showing me some respect!" cried Naruto.**_

_**"Children should stick to toys, there's no way an idiot like you is a Chunin," said Krysta dully before handing Jivana her flask and grabbing Naruto by his hair holding him up effortlessly.**_

"_**Hmm, I bet your plasma is nice and warm," she sneered crazily opening her mouth revealing two long white fangs.**_

"_**Let me go! Let me go!" cried Naruto frightened and Krysta threw him in a bush.**_

"_**You're not worth draining," she said going back over to the butcher, "this will have to do, I'll just have to warm it through I'm starved, here, keep the change." Krysta took hold of the large flash and put it easily over her shoulder and tossing the butcher a few coins she left with the others.**_

_**Naruto crawled out of the bush and realised they were gone, he stood up and brushed himself down grumbling at how easily he'd been bested.**_

"_**I just wasn't ready, I'll get her next time," he grumbled, then he heard the butcher shut too, he was too scared to stay open. Naruto returned to the academy where he met up with Sakura and Sasuke.**_

"_**What happened Naruto?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**Why are you covered in blood?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**That creepy Monolo girl spat it over me, this'll take forever to get out," he whined.**_

"_**What was blood doing in her mouth?" said Sakura almost too scared to ask.**_

"_**She drinks it, some think it's all she lives on," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**That's gross!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**True though, she was complaining to the butcher it was cold, that's why I got covered in it," explained Naruto.**_

"_**I certainly hope you didn't end up in a fight with her," said Kakashi appearing, "actually you're here alive, of course you didn't fight her."**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei, is this girl really as creepy as that? Does she really, ugh, drink blood?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Why don't you ask for yourself," came Varundo's voice from the other side of the three Chunin.**_

"_**That's her!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**What's with the kids?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Well, this is certainly a change, if I knew you were going to be feeding me I wouldn't have bought that half decent plasma from that pathetic excuse of a butcher," smiled Krysta evilly, "oh look, our friend the childish jester is with them."**_

"_**They're nothing," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Hey you, girl with the large forehead, pink ain't your colour, and short hair just isn't you, you're a mess," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Oh my, if it isn't Sasuke," sneered Krysta realising, "oh this will be fun."**_

"_**I'm not a jester!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**I can't help what colour my hair is," said Sakura sadly.**_

"_**Yeah this will be fun!" cried Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke wait you can't fight her," worried Sakura.**_

"_**No one is fighting anybody," said Kakashi trying to calm them down, "I've been assigned to train them until their next mission arises, Hokagi thinks that training with them will help you level up your Chakra, in a way this is a great privilege for you three."**_

"_**I'm no jester!" continued Naruto.**_

"_**I thought I dealt with you earlier," glared Krysta scarily and Naruto shut up.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei, she's so frightening, how can we train with her?" worried Sakura.**_

"_**Hide your fear Sakura, she feeds on it, she's nothing but a leach!" growled Sasuke.**_

"_**Still all talk Sasuke?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Leave him be Jivana, he knows he's no where near our level, that's why Krysta chose us and not him," smiled Varundo arrogantly.**_

"_**You were picked by the Sensei and you know it!" growled Sasuke.**_

"_**You think Krysta didn't just tell our Sensei who she wanted as her partners?" replied Jivana.**_

"_**Face it, you just weren't good enough, still aren't, in fact, you're no way capable of training with us. Let's go," smiled Krysta and she led her group away.**_

"_**Yeah you better run! I'd cream ya!" yelled Naruto. Krysta stopped suddenly, Jivana and Varundo looked at Naruto evilly.**_

"_**You idiot Naruto," worried Sakura getting out of the way.**_

"_**Have fun," gulped Sasuke joining Sakura. Suddenly Krysta turned round and her eyes gleamed, Naruto had gotten her angry and that was not a good thing.**_

"_**You think you can take me, you're on!" she growled leaping high into the air before slashing down at Naruto who only just got out of the way. Naruto cried out as he saw her land on her feet light as a feather, she turned clear anger in her eyes and then she unwrapped her sash.**_

"_**You'll regret challenging me," she growled using a special ninjutsu to turn her sash into a diamond edged chain whip that she then slashed towards Naruto catching him across the back as he tried to escape. He was sent into a spin and landed face first on the ground, Krysta stood on his back whipping him again and again with the chain so he bled profusely.**_

"_**You can't escape now," said Jivana dully.**_

"_**Krysta wont stop once you're bleeding," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Ow! Ow! Please I give ok I give!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Krysta stop!" cried Kakashi. Krysta looked back at him glaringly, her rage was only calmed one way but it didn't mean she had no options about it.**_

"_**Jivana!" she growled and Jivana came with her hip flask. Krysta stood down and drank some calming her rage quickly.**_

"_**Remember the wounds that sting you today, I won't be so merciful next time. I think that's enough training for today, Varundo, Jivana, let's go," said Krysta her sash returning and then she left with them.**_

"_**Oh Naruto, when will you learn?" sighed Sakura.**_

"_**Medic…" he gasped painfully.**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Krysta's Shadows**_

_**Kakashi took Naruto to be patched up, to be honest he wasn't surprised this had happened; if anyone was going to tick Krysta off it was him. Naruto sat on the steps of the school that sundown his top removed so that the bandages could heal him properly.**_

"_**Stupid crazy girl," he said angrily.**_

"_**Hey, Naruto, you ok?" said Sakura appearing.**_

"_**Yeah, those cuts hurt like hell though, don't worry, next time I'll…" he said but Sakura stopped him.**_

"_**Next time! Next time she'll kill you! That girl's nuts, she's already done that much damage to you, come on use your head for once," she snapped.**_

"_**I have to beet her, I'll never be Hokagi if I don't," he replied determined.**_

"_**Naruto, her presence alone has everyone on edge, it seems like other than us everyone knows her in some way, maybe Kakashi tried to protect us from her, you know because he knew you'd do something dumb like what you did today?" she replied.**_

"_**Everybody?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Come on, a bunch of us are meeting in the forest to discuss this, thing is, none of us are safe with her here," said Sakura throwing him his top and then leading him to the others.**_

_**In the forest Sasuke was waiting for them, around a fire the three other Chunin teams had already gathered, none of the sensei were there.**_

"_**They better all not laugh at me," grumbled Naruto as they joined the others.**_

"_**Hey look it's Naruto, hey man you're in one piece, those doctors really did well putting your severed limbs back together," sneered Kiba.**_

"_**Can it Kiba, my limbs weren't severed, just my back, and it doesn't hurt, come on hit me!" smiled Naruto.**_

"_**If you insist," sighed Kiba hitting his back hard. Naruto jumped around in pain.**_

"_**Ow! Ow! Ow! I wasn't ready!" he cried.**_

"_**Naruto stop embarrassing yourself and sit down," glared Sasuke and Naruto sat with his friends by the fire.**_

"_**Anyway now the entertainment's over we're here to discuss that vicious monster Krysta Monolo's return to the village," smiled Kiba.**_

"_**Even her name gives me chills," shivered Tenten.**_

"_**I tried to kiss her once, she said she'd burn up my lips and kill me," said Lee cheerfully and embarrassingly.**_

"_**I share that feeling," thought Sakura.**_

"_**Look we all know that girl is death, she's been terrorising most of us since before we were Genin, she advanced further than any of us, but we have caught her up," continued Kiba.**_

"_**You're not saying that girl is only a Chunin like us?" worried Ino.**_

"_**They've never entered her for the Jonin Exam, she's obviously not as powerful anymore, sure she can beet up Naruto, but come on, he's a weak target if I ever saw one," replied Kiba.**_

"_**Hey!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**I think I have to agree with Kiba there," said Sasuke thoughtfully.**_

"_**Sasuke you're supposed to be on my side!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Why fight, just remember the rules. You get on her bad side and she'll kill you," sighed Shikamaru.**_

"_**Even if you're on her good side she'll find a reason to kill you," replied Chouji.**_

"_**It's not a good idea to mess with her, her blood rage is uncontrollable," explained Shino.**_

"_**Yeah I know," said Naruto.**_

"_**You obviously annoyed her, you can't say one thing out of line around her," continued Ino seriously.**_

"_**She's more cold and serious than Neji!" laughed Lee.**_

"_**Watch it," Neji growled then he thought, "Colder than me, that girl's plain evil?"**_

"_**She had these cold eyes, were stuck training with her, she's so scary," gulped Sakura.**_

"_**I'd hate to be you guys," laughed Ino.**_

"_**What's the story on this freak anyway, blood drinking, uncontrollable power, there's no way that's just normal Ninjutsu?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Naruto's right, how could anyone end up that way?" asked Hanata.**_

"_**They say it's got something to do with the runes on her hands," said Shino.**_

"_**But her mentality was like that long before they appeared?" replied Neji.**_

"_**We have to figure something out, our Sensei won't tell us," said Ino.**_

"_**One might," smiled Kakashi appearing.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**I'll tell you all but you can't say anything, this is top secret but I don't suppose any of you will have much of a chance should you annoy her without this information," he explained.**_

"_**Start spillin!" cried Naruto cheerfully and Kakashi sat round the fire too.**_

"_**Krysta Monolo didn't start out like this, myself and the other sensei remember the days when she was more useless at ninjutsu than even Naruto," he began, "almost all of you were enrolled by then but the only one in her class was you Sasuke."**_

"_**You were in her class, that must have been a trail," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Shut up and listen," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**What was she like Sasuke, was she really as dim witted as Naruto?" asked Kiba.**_

"_**How should I know? I wouldn't even look at a dork like her, she couldn't get anything right, that's all I know," grumbled Sasuke.**_

"_**Then I'll continue, thank you. Yes Krysta was a klutz with absolutely no friends but whilst you didn't know it Sasuke it was you Krysta set her sights on surpassing. Then there was a big fire in the village some say it was an attack by the Sand Village, some say it was just an accident but whatever happened Krysta was lucky to survive though she was badly burned her hands were scarred for a few years after and worst of all Krysta's family weren't so lucky. She's an orphan, much like you Naruto," he explained.**_

"_**You should have shown her to me, I could have done with someone who appreciates being alone," Naruto laughed nervously.**_

"_**Only she wasn't like you, within weeks of recovering her skills had tripled in strength and then her wish to surpass Sasuke turned into pure hatred the day she finally beet you, didn't she Sasuke," said Kakashi.**_

"_**She actually beet you?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**She beet me up badly, that chain whip of hers almost seems to have a mind of it's own," he said bluntly, "after that we started final training to become Genin, that's when Varundo and Jivana were paired with her."**_

"_**Krysta, Varundo and Jivana became a strong team Sasuke, they passed the Chunin exam when Krysta was fourteen, the youngest ever Chunin," Kakashi continued.**_

"_**Younger than Gaara?" gasped Tenten.**_

"_**Yes, younger than Gaara, Krysta's first Chunin mission was advanced even for her, the Blood Diamond of Yukusha, a region between the Village of the Leaves and the Village of the Sands. Krysta's strange behaviour had started to rub off on her team mates by then but not even we were expecting what happened. We were led to believe the Blood Diamond was perfectly safe, turns out it is, so long as it's not touched by one of an impure heart," continued Kakashi.**_

"_**What is the Blood Diamond?" asked Neji.**_

"_**A powerful stone that can be used as an amazing energy source, but it turns out it's tainted by a powerful curse. We still don't know what really happened but Krysta returned from that mission without the diamond but with the rune scars replacing her burn scars and the blood thirst," he replied.**_

"_**I've heard enough," said Sasuke getting up and leaving.**_

"_**What's with him?" asked Naruto as he left.**_

"_**I don't know but this has got me totally confused, I'm gonna go home, I think we're all agreed, leave her alone," said Kiba and the crowd began to disperse, as they did Kakashi came over to Naruto.**_

"_**You can't blame Sasuke for his feelings, Varundo and Jivana were affected just like Krysta, they barely remember him as a friend," he explained.**_

"_**Jeez, never knew the guy was so deep, he must really hate her," said Naruto.**_

"_**The hate is mutual, however Krysta's feeding on that about as much as blood these days," Kakashi replied.**_

_**Meanwhile in a small camp in the forest close to the academy Krysta and her two cohorts were up and awake. Jivana and Varundo were kicking trees for practise whilst Krysta sat by the fire meditating, her rune marks glowing gently.**_

"_**Hey Jivana, how long she been meditating?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**It's been hours," sighed Jivana realising.**_

"_**What's she searching for?" he asked.**_

"_**The usual I guess, new victims, new blood, what else does she search for?" replied Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana, can you think what life would be like if we were in another team, what if we hadn't been paired with Krysta, how do you think life would be?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**It's been four years now, two since we became Chunin, I can't remember life before her yet alone without her, Krysta's a crucial part of this team, you realise we're about the only people she won't kill on sight," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Yeah, I mean what makes us so special," joked Varundo.**_

"_**I guess even though she doesn't have many emotions anymore she still calls us friends, even if it's just to herself," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**By the way, don't you think these missions are getting a tad on the heavy side? I mean sixty on three, not exactly good odds," said Varundo.**_

"_**Yeah for them, Krysta creamed half of them on the own, I really want to be as strong as her one day, maybe I should start drinking blood too?" wondered Jivana.**_

"_**You tried that for a week once, you got anorexic and sick remember," chuckled Varundo.**_

"_**Oh yeah, well she's strong somehow," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta…" a voice drifts silently on the air as Krysta's astral form searches the area for the voice's owner. This is not the first time the voice has appeared during her meditations, she wondered lately if she was actively meditating to find the voice.**_

"_**Where are you?" Krysta replies it.**_

"_**I'm here, I'm here," it calls back and Krysta's mind follows.**_

"_**Who are you?" she asks stopping seemingly unable to roam any further.**_

"_**I want you, I need you, come to me Krysta…" the voice dies away and Krysta awakens from her meditation.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Jivana going over to see if she's ok, she's paler than usual, "you've never stayed under that long."**_

"_**The voice, came back," said Krysta dully before a strong hunger pain rips through her body. She takes the flask and drinks quickly and the pain dies away.**_

"_**The voice that led us to the Sound Encampment?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yes, it called to me once again, the same voice, I want to go after it," she replied.**_

"_**What about Hokagi's orders?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Hokagi, humph, he's not important anymore, you both realise why we took on sixty powerful sound ninjas? Hokagi is trying to destroy us, destroy me, he forgets I can read his every thought and often leaves his Chakra wide open to infiltration," replied Krysta.**_

"_**He can't kill us, we're his best fighters," cried Varundo.**_

"_**Let alone we're his kin, he can't kill one of his own?" said Jivana.**_

"_**Not officially, but if we died on a mission then it is not his fault, but ours for failing. I have no idea what the voice wants, other than one thing, me. We'll stock up on supplies tomorrow morning then we'll leave and go looking, it's time to go rogue, just like we planned," she smiled evilly.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Sounds of Acceptance**_

"_**Krysta, come to me…" came the voice. Krysta and her group were asleep, she was dreaming.**_

"_**What, what do you want with me?" Krysta replied, she was running through the forest in her dream until a man in dark blue and with long black hair appeared.**_

"_**I want you Krysta…" he said.**_

"_**Why," she replied.**_

"_**I need you Krysta…" he said again.**_

"_**What for?" she continued.**_

"_**For your power, your beauty," he replied and came closer to her.**_

"_**Who are you?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**The end of your suffering, your salvation, come to me Krysta…" his voice commanded his fingers running through her hair.**_

"_**Where are you?" Krysta asked quietly.**_

"_**I'm here…" his voice whispered before the man disappeared before her.**_

_**When Krysta awoke the next day even the plasma she drank could not curve her feeling of weakness, it felt as though someone had drained her overnight and she was tired and edgy.**_

"_**Krysta are you ok?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Fine," Krysta replied dully.**_

"_**You're very pale," said Varundo.**_

"_**It's nothing, this blood must be stale, come on, let's get to that butcher again before we leave," she grumbled leading them away.**_

_**Naruto was feeling better that morning but the village was still on edge.**_

"_**What's the fun of cutting class if there's nowhere to go?" he sighed to himself.**_

"_**Please, I have no more, you took it all…" he heard a cry. Naruto went after the cry only to find a rather rough looking Krysta holding the poor butcher up by his neck, her runes were glowing, she was angry.**_

"_**Find some then, I need it now!" cried Krysta angrily throwing him into his store's wall.**_

"_**Please, I haven't had a fresh carcass brought to me for a while, I drained all the blood I had into that flask, it can't be stale, not yet," he struggled.**_

"_**Fresh… carcass? What am I doing, why am I buying blood? When I can simply just take it," she smiled madly and Jivana and Varundo stood expectantly by as Krysta leapt at the man in order to drain him.**_

_**Hey leave him alone!" cried Naruto. Krysta stopped and turned round, the look in her eyes was demonic, she was really hungry.**_

"_**You idiot, to challenge me again, I warned you and I wasn't kidding, you have no idea how desperate I am!" cried Krysta leaping at Naruto with her whip flaring. Naruto dodged but Krysta gave chase, the injured butcher watched worried as he sat there unable to move from the impact.**_

"_**Stop her, why don't you stop her, she'll kill that kid," said the Butcher.**_

"_**Why would we want to stop her?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**This is nothing but a way for her to survive, we cannot live without her, she holds everything together for us," replied Jivana. Finally Krysta caught Naruto and held him by the neck like the butcher.**_

"_**Now you pest, you'll become useful, to feed my power, to feed my lust," she laughed wildly before being shoved over from behind, Naruto landed in a bush.**_

"_**Leave that kid alone!" cried the butcher where he lay beside Krysta. Krysta snarled at him and pinned his throat to the ground.**_

"_**Finally," gasped Krysta plunging her fangs into his neck making him scream loudly until her sheer strength broke his neck. Within a few moments she had drunk her fill and had returned to her cold but controlled nature.**_

"_**Much better," she smiled evilly.**_

"_**Krysta, the voice, let's go before someone catches us," said Jivana reminding her of their mission.**_

"_**Right, let's go," replied Krysta and the three ran off towards the woods.**_

_**Naruto managed to untangle from the bush once again having his life spared, or rather saved, but when he saw what had become of the man who'd saved him he felt sick, he wasn't bleeding a drop, she'd taken it all.**_

"_**They said they were going to find some voice? I have to tell the others, we're going after her!" cried Naruto running after Krysta's group. He found his friends on a hill by the academy.**_

"_**Where were you Naruto, Kakashi Sensei made us train twice as hard for your absence," whined Sakura.**_

"_**You'll never believe it, I was out in the village when I saw Krysta attacking the butcher, she was gonna kill him so I tried to step in and drive her away, but then I kinda got in trouble and the butcher, oh yeah, you should see what she's done to him, not a drop of blood left! She said they're going after some voice in the forest, maybe it's that cause of her evil powers, if we go find out…" explained Naruto.**_

"_**We can't stop her, when will you get that?" said Sasuke.**_

"_**Not stop her, just tell Kakashi Sensei and the others what's really going on, they can deal with it and we'll be heroes, come on let's follow her, she went into the forest!" he continued.**_

"_**How do you think we can follow her, the forest is huge?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**She's barely left and I saw which way she went," he replied.**_

"_**Maybe, if she's really a threat to the village then," wondered Sakura.**_

"_**Do as you want, I'm not interested," snapped Sasuke.**_

"_**What about Varundo and Jivana, what if she's leading them into danger?" said Sakura as Sasuke tried to leave.**_

"_**They made their choice," he replied walking away.**_

"_**Come on Sakura, I promise I won't do anything stupid, this is an information gathering mission, it's like we're spies," smiled Naruto. Sakura watched Sasuke go but then ran off with Naruto to find Krysta and discover her secrets.**_

_**Krysta and her group were already well into the forest using the power of her runes Krysta was able to hear the voice calling her even without fully entering the Astral Realm, however the concentration required for this meant Varundo ad Jivana were on high alert for danger, Krysta was almost completely vulnerable with half her soul missing, although for some reason when she meditated and entered the Astral Realm fully having completely left her body she was invulnerable to attack, a strange shield would wrap around her blocking almost all attacks.**_

"_**Where are you," Krysta asked quietly. The reply was the same as before,**_

"_**I'm here…" however she could hear it coming from a curtain direction and they were getting warmer.**_

"_**What if this voice is more Sound Ninja's, what is this is a trap?" worried Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta can handle them and so can we, even if it is a trap," replied Jivana.**_

"_**This place, it's familiar," said Krysta stopping and looking around her. The trees here clumped together and created a sort of tunnel, Krysta looked at the trees they were all marked distinctively with Ninja signs.**_

"_**The trees, from my dream…" she realised looking down the tunnel.**_

"_**Krysta, I'm here Krysta…" came the voice again, emerging from the tunnel itself.**_

"_**This way, I'm sure of it," said Krysta leading the way with the others following. Somehow Naruto had been truthful and had managed to track them this far.**_

"_**I know this part of the forest, that's not supposed to be there?" said Sakura.**_

"_**It has to be, look these trees are real enough, let's follow her, if this is an illusion maybe she has a secret hide out," replied Naruto and they too went down the tunnel.**_

_**After the long lines of trees came a bright clearing covered in lush grass and flowers, a man stood within the circle of trees, a pale man with long black hair.**_

"_**Krysta…" he called dryly.**_

"_**That call was real, even I heard it," said Jivana.**_

"_**So it is he who led us to the Sound Ninjas," replied Varundo. Krysta approached the man warily with her peers. He looked at her through cold steely grey eyes and a violet tongue crossed his lips.**_

"_**Who are you, why do you call to me in my dreams," said Krysta dully. The man was wearing a dark cloak, he threw it away immediately and revealed a strong toned body wrapped in a tight fighting outfit.**_

"_**I told you why, I am the key to your salvation from your curse, my mission to end your eternal suffering," he replied smiling cunningly. Krysta glared at him and drew out her long whip jumping back as it slashed before him.**_

"_**I warn you, do not attempt to cross me, your intentions are as mysterious as your clothing, your name as hidden as this place," she said to him. Her runes glowed and the clearing disappeared revealing the truth of their surroundings, the deepest, darkest part of the forest, forbidden to all of the Leaf Village.**_

"_**Tell me the truth you insolent dog or I shall litter this ground with pieces of you," she glared evilly.**_

"_**You truly are powerful, to dispel my power so easily, well done," he praised her.**_

"_**I grow tired of your ramblings, if you have nothing to say then face your death swiftly!" cried Krysta swiping the whip at him, he caught it in his bare hands and pulled her towards him.**_

"_**How, how can he do that," gasped Jivana.**_

"_**Let's get him!" growled Varundo and they ran towards the man.**_

"_**Stop!" called Krysta suddenly and the man let her go.**_

"_**You are not all you seem, no mere ninja could stop my whip, never, I will ask you again, who are you," said Krysta calmly.**_

"_**I am Orochimaru, leader of the Sound Village," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**Then you are our enemy!" glared Jivana standing before Krysta to protect her.**_

"_**Perhaps, but I did lead you to my ninjas, the ones you slaughtered," he smiled back.**_

"_**You led us to a trap and we defeated you, surly this is another trap," glared Varundo.**_

"_**Look around you, surely you sense we are alone," he smiled again. Krysta runes glowed as she surveyed the area, suddenly she looked back towards where they had come.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**We are not alone," she said dully going over to the trees with her whip.**_

"_**Naruto let's get out of here!" worried Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah, I think we've seen enough," gulped Naruto and they ran before Krysta's whip slashed through the branches they were hiding in.**_

"_**They re gone, now we are alone…" said Krysta returning.**_

"_**I am true to my word, the blood runes on your skin, the shape keeping the three of you interlinked, don't you see it is missing a point, three of the four points are connected, I can be the fourth," he said to them.**_

"_**You wish to join us? We are Leaf Ninjas," glared Jivana.**_

"_**You wish us to join you, the Sound Ninjas, betray our village and work with you. I know your plans, the blood of your warriors courses through my veins, each one told the same story, you plan to take over each village, starting with the Village hidden in the Leaves, our home. Why should we join you, we have always been fine the three of us, we do not need you," replied Krysta.**_

"_**You wish to suffer forever, the blood thirst will never let you go Krysta," he replied.**_

"_**You think it gives me suffering? The blood thirst is my favourite thing about myself, you will have to find another powerful warrior to join you, I am not interested," replied Krysta going to leave.**_

"_**What if my only want was to strengthen you further, I can," he replied and Krysta stopped.**_

"_**I'm listening," she replied.**_

"_**I have a special gift, if I were to use it on you, your strength would increase ten fold, no one would ever stand against you," he smiled seductively.**_

"_**Why, you are yet to explain why I am so important to the great leader of the Sound, is it because I single-handedly took down thirty of your warriors, and my team took down the rest?"**_

"_**I am intrigued by you, you are so powerful yet so young, many a male ninja has shown your level of intrigue, but never a female, never one as beautiful as you," he smiled.**_

"_**Now you resort to sweet talking?" Krysta almost laughed.**_

"_**Don't pretend you don't like it, when I felt your hair last night, your form calmed so much, think of it, acceptance, power, love, everything you ever wanted, if you just joined me," he whispered closely to her. Krysta was a little stunned but walked away from him strongly.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, back to the village, this man has nothing I want," she said and they left. Orochimaru watched them leave and smiled happily to himself, then another jumped down out of a tree.**_

"_**Kabuto," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**That was impressive," Kabuto smiled sarcastically.**_

"_**The seeds of interest are planted, a girl like her, thought a freak all her life, so powerful and ruthless, they will grow swift and bring her to me," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**She may join you but how will you control her, she's very feisty?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Just like all the rest…" sneered Orochimaru opening his mouth and flashing his snake like fangs.**_

"_**The Sound Village will be unstoppable with her," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**I'll keep a close eye, keep messing with her mind, her only vulnerability, the downside of giving one so young such power," he smiled evilly.**_

_**Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura had returned to the village, Sasuke and Kakashi were practising in the grounds.**_

"_**Where have you two been!" cried Kakashi annoyed.**_

"_**Krysta killed the butcher today, they were looking for something, so we followed her into the forest, we stayed hidden but we saw her talking to that weirdo who put that curse seal thing on Sasuke!" explained Naruto.**_

"_**Orochimaru?" asked Sasuke perking up to the conversation.**_

"_**So that's what happened to Omuna today. Naruto are you sure you saw this?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**We almost got slashed to pieces in the bush we were hiding in," replied Sakura.**_

"_**You three stay here where it's safe, Hokagi needs to know this," said Kakashi leaving.**_

"_**What did he say to her?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**Don't know but he seemed to be really trying to annoy her, he stopped that whip of hers with his bare hands, after that they seemed to calm down, they looked like they were being close to friendly," replied Naruto.**_

"_**Krysta must have sensed someone was around, that's why she attacked the bush we were in," replied Sakura scared.**_

"_**He can't get his hands on Krysta, if she's with him then the Sound Village have just become the most unstoppable force in the world," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Hey everyone, something's going on in the village square, you better come see!" cried Hanata running by with Kiba and Neji.**_

_**Naruto and his friends ran towards the square, they could see Hokagi and the other Sensei as well as a lot of other ninja's there too.**_

"_**What's going on?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**We'll find out," smiled Naruto excited on the prospect of action. As they got closer they saw that Krysta, Jivana and Varundo had emerged from the forest and were now pretty surrounded by almost the whole of the village.**_

"_**It's Krysta," said Sakura.**_

"_**This is it, they've finally decided, they've finally found a way," smiled Sasuke as they stopped and joined the group near the front.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**They're finally gonna kill her, her latest murder has sealed her fate to that," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Such a welcome, I return from the forest and the whole village comes to see me, to what do I owe this privilege," smiled Krysta arrogantly.**_

"_**Krysta, you have committed high treason to the leaf village, to murder one of your kin is despicable, especially to feed your inhuman lust," said Hokagi.**_

"_**You mean the idiot who got in my way? Don't blame me, I was after the kid. Oh there he is, the little jester, Naruto," smiled Krysta pointing at him. The crowd whispered among itself, was Naruto really to blame.**_

"_**Shut up! Naruto was trying to save the butcher! This monster has to be killed!" growled Sasuke shouting over everyone.**_

"_**Sasuke," hushed Sakura.**_

"_**Pawn of Orochimaru, leave my village at once!" cried Hokagi.**_

"_**What!" cried Sasuke.**_

"_**Krysta?" said Jivana and Varundo.**_

"_**Orochimaru huh? I see, so we were followed, you're becoming quite the little pest Naruto. Fine, if I am to leave, I'm taking him with me," Krysta laughed madly grabbing her whip and readying to fight.**_

"_**Jivana! Varundo! Let's show them how it is we are so undefeated!" cried Krysta and her runes glowed ferociously. Suddenly rune like marks appeared upon Jivana's cheek and Varundo's upper arm. Varundo's coat turned into a long heavy bladed sword and Jivana's headband into two throwing star like chakrams.**_

"_**Bring it on, I won't be beat so easily this time!" cried Naruto readying to attack but Sasuke pushed him out of the way.**_

"_**If they won't kill you monster, then I will!" he glared hatefully.**_

"_**Sasuke, when will you learn?" smiled Krysta and the three disappeared.**_

"_**Where'd they go?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Why is Sasuke fighting?" sulked Naruto.**_

"_**He is right, this is his fight, let's see if he can beet her, Krysta's a lot more powerful than before," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sakura and suddenly Sasuke disappeared too.**_

"_**Where'd they go?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Krysta and her team are very fast, it will take a lot of energy for Sasuke to keep up, this could be over quick," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**It's three on one, this isn't fair," frustrated Naruto.**_

"_**You wanna get involved," glared Kiba.**_

"_**But we can't just let Sasuke get slashed to pieces," worried Hanata.**_

"_**Sasuke won't get slashed to pieces, you'll see!" replied Sakura defendingly.**_

_**Despite her enthusiasm Sasuke wasn't having a good time of it, the four had reappeared now and Krysta had Sasuke wrapped up in her whip. He struggled but the razor edges were cutting him badly. Krysta let him go sharply as Jivana's chakrams slashed past Sasuke before returning to Jivana. Sasuke lay on the floor panting a moment but had to move fast as Varundo plunged his sword into the ground intending to impale him on the end. Sasuke rolled over and continued to dodge a few more attacks before managing to land a few kicks and punches on Jivana who defended with her wide chakrams. All the while the runes on their skin glowed brighter making them stronger and seeming to infuriate Sasuke more. Finally Jivana threw Sasuke off and span her chakrams to create a powerful electrical field around them.**_

"_**Now Krysta!" cried Jivana from inside the field.**_

"_**Varundo go!" called Krysta as Varundo ran past. Krysta let her whip fly scratching it over the blade of his sword creating sparks that ignited a huge flame over the sword. The fire seemed to melt the whip but it immediately changed into a blade of pure ice. The two blades sliced into the electrical field causing a huge explosion and between the three powerful Chunin standing tall only Sasuke's panting form was left when the dust cleared.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Sakura having to be held back by Naruto.**_

"_**You never learn Sasuke," sighed Krysta.**_

"_**Why must you always fight what is?" sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Why like a child do you cling to that wish?" sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Let's go," said Krysta turning but then she realised Sasuke was still moving.**_

"_**I cling to it, hoping one day, I'll defeat you, and they will be free!" panted Sasuke standing.**_

"_**Woah, Sasuke," said Naruto amazed.**_

"_**He's ok?" asked Sakura. Krysta looked at him angrily and her whip disappeared as did the other weapons. The runes on her hands flashed and began to bleed profusely.**_

"_**Krysta," said Jivana realising hers was the same.**_

"_**We'll show this kid he can't fight what has become of us, get ready," glared Krysta her eyes beginning to glow as Varundo's mark began to bleed. Their blood pooled around their feet and Krysta brought her hands together before her revealing that her runes were two halves of a pattern, however, it seemed incomplete. Jivana and Varundo nodded to each other and the three had formed a triangle around Sasuke.**_

"_**What are they doing?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Sasuke! Get out of there!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**This looks bad," said Hanata.**_

"_**Not even Sasuke can survive this, this looks like something truly deadly," replied Kiba.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Enemy of the creed, now thou shall bleed, power of the just, bleed him to dust!" cried Krysta throwing out her arms towards her team mates finishing the triangle and creating a huge blood rune upon the floor, created of their blood. It flashed red and Sasuke screamed in pain as every vein in his body started to open and flood out of his mouth and the cuts he'd sustained.**_

"_**That can't be…" gasped Kakashi.**_

"_**The Blood Creed, so that's it," replied Hokagi.**_

"_**She's going to bleed him dry," gasped Gai.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Sakura worried.**_

"_**Come on Sasuke you can fight this!" cheered Naruto.**_

"_**This is the end…" said Krysta dully.**_

"_**Krysta, don't…" gasped Varundo worried.**_

"_**Plasma Seal Jutsu!" cried Krysta.**_

_**The rune on the floor flashed again and then all the blood rose up and began to turn into a dome over and around Sasuke. The force was painful for Jivana and Varundo, they tried hard not to cry out but finally couldn't last any longer. The moment they did the blood fell to the earth with a crash and swept the four apart braking the seal and the rune, Sasuke's blood seeped back into him as he lay unconscious on the ground.**_

"_**What, what happened?" asked Hanata.**_

"_**The Jutsu, just broke?" asked Kiba.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana getting up and running with Varundo to her friend. Krysta was drenched in blood and her runes were hurting her, she panted and tried to stand but she couldn't.**_

"_**Blood," she gasped weakly.**_

"_**Capture her!" cried Hokagi sensing her weakness.**_

"_**Leave her alone!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**Yeah! You bullies!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Are they whacked out of their skull, Krysta's injured and now they want mercy?" wondered Naruto.**_

"_**You made her do that, you made her…" shouted Jivana before Krysta stopped her.**_

"_**No, Jivana. You both, get out of here, leave me, find him, find blood, we can't fight now," she gasped.**_

"_**But Krysta, they'll kill you if we let them take you!" replied Jivana.**_

"_**You know they can't, please, I need blood, I'll die without it," she replied.**_

"_**Jivana, let's go," said Varundo. Jivana looked back angrily at the Hokagi and his ninja.**_

"_**You'll pay Sasuke! You'll pay for this!" she screamed leaving with Varundo.**_

"_**They're getting away!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Let them go, it's Krysta we want," replied Kakashi watching the wary Leaf Ninjas pick up Krysta's body and wrap her in restraints before dragging her away. However Naruto was puzzled, he'd fought her, he knew she was too good to just give up, something happened and he was going to get to the bottom of it, right now though Sasuke needed medical attention.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Blood Red Passion**_

_**Hours later Krysta's runes had stopped hurting and she was breathing normally again. The guards had tied her hands to the wall and she sat slumped beside it in a stone and bamboo prison that right now she did not have the strength to fight her way out of.**_

"_**Blood, I need blood, somebody… anybody…" she gasped dryly.**_

"_**Suffering…" she heard a voice whisper.**_

"_**Orochimaru?" she asked looking around.**_

"_**I can end it…" the voice continued.**_

"_**I just need blood, give me blood," Krysta replied.**_

"_**Power, acceptance…" he said.**_

"_**Just blood!" she cried out.**_

"_**Love…" the voice disappeared.**_

"_**Come back, don't leave, I just need some blood, come back!" she cried out.**_

_**The next day Naruto and Sakura visited Sasuke in his medical room, he was better now after some stitches and a nights rest.**_

"_**I was so worried Sasuke, what were you thinking attacking her like that, three on one you're crazy!" worried Sakura.**_

"_**They were going to let her live, I couldn't let that happen, even if I died, she had to be destroyed," he replied dully.**_

"_**Jeez why do you hate her so much, yeah she totalled you but Jivana and Varundo were very upset when it looked like Krysta was gonna be killed out there," replied Naruto.**_

"_**The Blood Creed, so that's where she got all that power, the Blood Diamond did that to her, and those runes on Jivana and Varundo, they're just pawns in Krysta's evil plans now," replied Sasuke tiredly.**_

"_**The Blood Creed?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**A powerful rogue breed of Ninja, wiped out centuries ago," said Kakashi appearing.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**They used the blood of the newly fallen to enhance their Chakra with that of their enemies, they sealed powerful enemies away and turned their bodies to dust with an incredible power called the Plasma Seal. But to accomplish that Jutsu requires a lot of power and energy, and I guess Krysta couldn't handle it," he replied.**_

"_**What's that got to do with the Blood Diamond?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Yukusha was their region, the region of the Blood Creed, the diamond was their energy source, it powered and protected the village, we hoped that since the Blood Creed were long gone that it was safe to bring to the Leaf Village. At the time Krysta, Jivana and Varundo were our only powerful free agents and since Yukusha is a mysterious region we didn't want to send inexperienced Genin on such a simple retrieval mission," he explained.**_

"_**It poisoned them, it poisoned Jivana and Varundo, that cursed diamond, that monster must die!" growled Sasuke.**_

"_**We don't have to wait much longer, Krysta is crying out for blood in her cage, too much longer and the blood curse will kill her," replied Kakashi leaving.**_

"_**That's a relief," said Sakura but Naruto wasn't happy.**_

"_**I don't like it, sure she's a creep but she deserves to die in battle not a cage," he replied.**_

"_**Naruto you don't know what you're talking about, perhaps starving her is the only way to rid this world of such a being," said Sasuke.**_

"_**It's not fair, she's still a Leaf Ninja, there's no proof she's with Orochimaru, right?" he defended.**_

"_**But you saw her with him," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Yeah but I don't know what they were doing," he continued.**_

_**Jivana and Varundo were at their encampment at a loss at what to do without Krysta.**_

"_**She'll die, Varundo if we don't get her blood she'll die!" sobbed Jivana.**_

"_**But even if we had any we'd have to get past the guards, they'll send tons after us if we make a disturbance," worried Varundo.**_

"_**Sounds like you could use a hand," said a tall bulky man all dressed in light blue and lilac with tape over half of his head coming out of the bushes. Varundo stood before Jivana protectively.**_

"_**Who are you, what do you want!" he shouted threateningly.**_

"_**Cool ya jets, Lord Orochimaru sent me," the man replied.**_

"_**The guy in the woods, then you're a Sound Ninja," said Jivana standing up.**_

"_**The name's Dosu, I'm one of the best Sound Ninja in the village," he replied.**_

"_**Why has he sent you, Krysta made it clear we want nothing to do with the Sound Village," asked Varundo.**_

"_**Lord Orochimaru doesn't accept no for an answer, especially when a power such as hers is at stake. You're going to rescue her, you'll need me," he replied.**_

"_**You want to help us?" asked Jivana calming Varundo.**_

"_**Here," said Dosu throwing them a flask, "Fresh unspoiled untainted blood, right from Orochimaru himself, he said she deserved nothing but the best. I can get you past the guards but getting her out of there is up to you two."**_

"_**Jivana, can we really trust him?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta will die if we don't, ok we accept your help," replied Jivana.**_

_**Back in the leaf village Naruto's curiosity had gotten the better of him and he went to see Krysta's prison. Two Leaf Ninja were guarding the door.**_

"_**This place is off limits," said one.**_

"_**Ah come on, she's not gonna harm anyone anymore, she powerless, I just wanna see inside," replied Naruto.**_

"_**Beat it kid! No one goes in there till that monster is good and dead," replied the other.**_

"_**But if no one goes in how will you know she's dead?" teased Naruto.**_

"_**Why you little," growled the first and Naruto ran off laughing. He hid behind a pillar.**_

"_**Aw man, how am I supposed to grill that girl for information if I can't even get through the doors?" he wondered to himself before hearing and guards grunting and falling over in pain. He looked back; they were rolling around covering their ears.**_

"_**Great, now's my chance!" smiled Naruto but then he saw Jivana and Varundo sneak in.**_

"_**Huh? What are they doing here?" he asked going to look.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana seeing her, she ran over but Varundo stayed near the door.**_

"_**Hurry Jivana we haven't much time," he told her. Krysta was totally unconscious now; her starvation had weakened her badly.**_

"_**Oh Varundo, she's so weak, she's barely breathing, if I shove it down her throat she'll choke," frustrated Jivana.**_

"_**Might wake her up then, come on, before more guards come," hurried Varundo.**_

"_**Oh Krysta, sorry about this," said Jivana opening her mouth and cramming the neck of the flask inside. She poured the blood into her but Krysta still didn't come round, however her runes began to glow again signalising a renewed strength. Jivana untied her and lifted their leader onto her back.**_

"_**We have to get out of here now," said Varundo but when they turned Naruto was in the way.**_

"_**Hey, you can't bust her out of here!" he cried.**_

"_**It's that kid!" growled Varundo.**_

"_**No time, we have to get out of here now," replied Jivana and suddenly the back of the prison collapsed and Dosu appeared.**_

"_**You two were taking way too long, now let's go," said Dosu and the three left hurriedly.**_

"_**Hey wait!" cried Naruto going to give chase but being caught by Kakashi.**_

"_**Naruto what have you done?" asked Kakashi exasperated.**_

"_**It wasn't me, Krysta's goons came and busted her out!" he replied annoyed.**_

_**The three ran back to the encampment and laid Krysta to rest on a blanket, Jivana stayed beside her and Varundo prepared a fire to warm their almost frozen leader, it was really cold in the cage, Dosu watched not far away. Finally Krysta opened her eyes slightly and looked around.**_

"_**Jivana?" she asked confused.**_

"_**Krysta!" she cried happily, "It's ok now, we got you out of there just in time, this guy from the Sound Village helped."**_

"_**Sound Village?" said Krysta as Jivana helped her sit.**_

"_**My name is Dosu, here I have another flask for you, Orochimaru thought you'd need more than one," said Dosu coming over and giving them another flask of blood.**_

"_**He, he sent you?" asked Krysta not sure what to think.**_

"_**He doesn't accept that you won't join him, call it a gift, he doesn't give many," replied Dosu. Krysta slowly drank all she could from the flask; it would take a while for her strength to return; however she could stand again. **_

"_**Tell Orochimaru that I thank him for his, gift, but I do not require his help or yours, my team were perfectly capable of getting me out of that mess on their own. I get blood my way, he can't buy me with his gifts and promises, I know the emptiness of such things," said Krysta issuing Dosu leave her.**_

"_**It's not quite that simple, I'm afraid saving you was only part of my mission, whether you want to or not you owe Orochimaru a great debt, my job now is to take you to him, alone or with your team he doesn't care, it's you he wants, and Orochimaru gets what he wants," chuckled Dosu evilly.**_

"_**Don't think I won't fight you, you Sound Ninja are nothing but trouble, I want nothing to do with you, Jivana, Varundo, show him away," ordered Krysta.**_

"_**You got it Krysta," smiled Varundo unleashing his sword.**_

"_**No problem," smiled Jivana getting her chakrams. Krysta was going to join them but her coordination was as affected as her strength and she could barely balance enough to compensate for the weight of the whip, she was soon unable to stand due to the exertion.**_

"_**You're still very weak and pitifully in the open out here, and it's not like your escape was eventless, they're probably sending a few Ninja after you right now and if they found you in this state, well, even Orochimaru wouldn't want you," he laughed. **_

"_**Krysta, you ok?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**I'm fine," glared Krysta and her whip vanished allowing her to stand again.**_

"_**You're right about one thing, we are open to attack. Very well, take me to him," said Krysta calmly.**_

"_**Glad you see it our way, it's much easier," smiled Dosu leading them away.**_

_**By nightfall Dosu had led them to a nearby Sound Village encampment; it was within the forbidden area. A few tents were erected with a fire and large flag in the middle, it was surrounded by trees but it seemed like no one was around.**_

"_**There's no one here," said Krysta dully.**_

"_**Heh, Lord Orochimaru will be with you soon, stay here by the fire, I'll tell him," smiled Dosu leaving them.**_

"_**Krysta, will you really join them?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I have every intention of telling him where to stick his offer, we work alone, that's how it's always been. Dosu has taken us far from the Leaf Village, we should walk on now, disappear and not come back, find a new goal. You both realise that without the backing of a Hokagi, we'll never be considered Jonin, even though we're so strong," she replied. Her team sadly nodded, being Jonin, it had been something they'd dreamed about, but after this, how could they.**_

"_**Let's go, maybe going back to Yukusha will give us some answers," said Krysta starting to walk off, her team tried to follow but they were stopped.**_

"_**Leaving so soon Krysta?" came Orochimaru's voice, Krysta turned back, he Kabuto and Dosu were standing before them.**_

"_**I heard what you said, so, you're not Jonin?" he asked them.**_

"_**It's none of you business. I'm grateful to you for saving me but I did not require it, my team and I have no reason to join you, nothing you can promise can change that, promises are empty, we know that too well," she replied glaring at him.**_

"_**You were dying Krysta, that's the only reason you couldn't hear me anymore, but I heard you cry out for me not to leave, my presence comforted you, you can't hide that," he smiled cunningly.**_

"_**I will say anything when I am desperate for blood, so too will I do anything," she warned him trying to hide their continued close correspondence.**_

"_**Fine, you may go," he replied shocking his cohorts.**_

"_**Orochimaru, what are you saying?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**They have no wish to join us, it's not like I can force them, they are obviously fine on their own," he replied.**_

"_**Glad you understand," said Krysta going to leave again.**_

"_**Where will you go?" he asked her and she turned back, "At least here you would have a purpose to live, a purpose to fight. I told you, I have the power to give you anything you wish for, I have the knowledge to help you finally accomplish the Plasma Seal," he tempted her.**_

"_**How can you know that?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**I have amassed great knowledge in my time, at least stay tonight, see what my people can give you, Krysta, see what I can give you," he smiled at her.**_

"_**Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**It's your call, we'll always follow," replied Varundo.**_

"_**We should rest, at least here we are safe," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Perfect," smiled Orochimaru, "Kabuto, Dosu, find Krysta's friends suitable retiring arrangements, take Krysta to my chambers."**_

"_**Krysta?" said Jivana wanting assurance.**_

"_**Don't worry, I'll be fine, go with them," she replied calmly.**_

_**Kabuto and Dosu did as their leader had instructed and Krysta was led to Orochimaru's tent. The interior was similar to a grand bedroom, the grass of the floor was covered in bamboo hatch, green silks lined the walls and velvet cushions were piled in one corner, a small futon like bed was in another. The silks were decorated with illustrations of snakes.**_

"_**I hope you find my humble accommodations comfortable Krysta," said Orochimaru arriving.**_

"_**It's, it's, so, unusual?" stuttered Krysta having never seen camping accommodations so lush.**_

"_**Sit, relax, you're safe now and you must be exhausted, I'll get us some refreshments," he smiled evilly. Krysta went over to the cushions and snuggled into them, they were so soft she found it hard not to smile at the feeling to lay on something other than rocks. He joined her with two glasses, one filled with wine, the other with blood for her. He sat beside her reclining slightly.**_

"_**To our hopeful union," he smiled cunningly Krysta backed away a little.**_

"_**I have yet to decide on that, you cannot expect me to trust you so quickly, the Sound Ninja are said to be cunning and evil, manipulators, and you the worst of the lot," replied Krysta uncaringly.**_

"_**Hmm, if I were truly evil, why would you be sitting here upon comfortable cushions, instead of that cold prison floor," he smiled.**_

"_**You have made no attempt to hide that you want me for something, you haunt my dreams calling me to you," she replied.**_

"_**A call you have yet to resist," he chuckled.**_

"_**Why am I so important, is it my power? You seem to know of the Blood Creed, is the Blood Diamond what you seek, do you think I will give you it's location if you tempt me with your blood and promises of acceptance, but surely if I think this you must realise how futile your attempts to manipulate me are," she explained glaring.**_

"_**I mean you no harm Krysta, as I told you, you are so intriguing and yet now you have nothing to live for, I can give you reason to live, if a Jonin is what you wish to become then I can back you, we don't have many Sound Village Jonin, come on, give me a clue," he smiled cheerfully, "what do you want most in your entire life?" Krysta moved away a little further, his actions were unnerving and she felt uneasy. He was so kind and yet, she shivered inside, his sinister voice frightened her no end, but his cool pale exterior, a man looking more dead than alive with eyes of ice that were just as frightening as her own, why then, why did she want to stay and not run away, why couldn't she leave him, escape this now obvious trap? She gasped as he took her hand suddenly.**_

"_**Could your one wish, more than power, more than status, more than acceptance, could your one wish be me?" he whispered to her making her hair stand on end as he brought his other hand down her far shoulder almost seeming to pull her towards him.**_

"_**Let me go, I beg you," Krysta gasped breathlessly.**_

"_**You're so scared, but your body's so warm, you're not scared of me, you're scared to let go of your pain, you're afraid because you know, that I could take it away from you, why do you want to keep your pain?" he asked her.**_

"_**I can't let you, I can't let you have me, let me go please. Don't do this to me, why won't you let my mind go, how long have you had your cold fingers round my heart? Why won't you let me go!" Krysta suddenly cried trying to struggle away but her body wouldn't move, it was like he had control of it, control of everything but her.**_

"_**I just want to help you, your beauty is a rare treasure, don't you see that's all I want? Your body has stopped resisting me, your heart did long ago, why do you still fight, you can feel how calm you are, don't you like it, would you rather I was forceful?" he smiled evilly. Krysta looked at him, the runes on her hands dimmed their glow, even the power of the Blood Creed was calmed, the raging inferno within her, nothing now but a candle like flame, she was cold but was sweating all the same.**_

"_**I told you I'll give you anything, my people are your people, they long for me to take a bride, if you are scared to break your cold façade then we can keep it a secret from your leaf village friends, you are allowed to feel Krysta, even the mighty Blood Creed had hearts. Power, acceptance, love, it's all yours Krysta, just take it, take me," he told her stroking her hair calmly.**_

"_**I can't fight this, it's too hard, this feeling, stronger than any power I have faced, love, finally my loneliness ends?" thought Krysta limping and allowing him to fully embrace her body in his long arms, lost in the overwhelming feeling he gave her, the warmth more comforting than the pillows, the pleasure, greater than any blood high.**_

_**Jivana and Varundo were in another tent with Kabuto watching them; they were wary and uneasy about Krysta being alone with Orochimaru.**_

"_**You, you seem to know Orochimaru very well, tell us please, tell us what he plans for us," said Jivana.**_

"_**Hmm, his only plan is for Krysta to join us, you will be welcome too of course," replied Kabuto.**_

"_**Krysta won't join you, her resolve is too strong to bend to your empty promises, she's been through too much. Handsome as he is, Orochimaru will never find his way to her heart, the last who did betrayed her too badly," replied Varundo glaring at him.**_

"_**Yes I'd heard she had a hard past, tell me, what happened to you three, the Blood Creed were wiped out long ago, how does she own such powers, how too do you have connections to it?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Varundo, I know Krysta, I know you have faith in her, but I've felt changes in her form, ever since the accident you know how close she and I have become, something's wrong, usually her anger and fury burns inside me, it's not burning," said Jivana suddenly.**_

"_**Then that is surely a sign, she has joined us," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**Then we must follow," sighed Varundo seeming disappointed, "tell him Jivana."**_

"_**Are you sure?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**You are the only one of us who knows, she tells you everything, sometimes I feel like a bodyguard and that's it," he smiled jokingly.**_

"_**If you will tell me, I'm listening," said Kabuto.**_

"_**I don't know much about her childhood, not until we became her partners and the three of us became a team. That was four years ago, Krysta was already very powerful, she practically trained us, she had to, we had no Sensei, even then they were scared of her. We became Chunin within two years, Krysta was stronger than us by far but she'd trained us to be invincible. Then we were sent after the Blood Diamond of Yukusha, it was supposed to be a disserted place but we found that the spirits of the Blood Creed still haunted the area, somehow their great power had allowed their ghosts to transcend death, seemingly immortal beings but they were just ghosts, most couldn't hurt us. Then we got to the Diamond Chamber, deep within an old shrine. We went towards it but suddenly the diamond sprung to life and a stronger looking spirit appeared, protector of the diamond, a ninja who'd connected his soul to the diamond so when his body died, he would live forever in the stone. This spirit could hurt us and attacked fiercely. Krysta wouldn't run away, it was our first mission and she wouldn't quit no matter what so we fought the terror," explained Jivana.**_

"_**Fascinating," smiled Kabuto jotting notes as she went along.**_

"_**We couldn't win, it was undead and too strong, Krysta decided she'd end the spirit's life by attacking the diamond. We distracted the spirit whilst she went after the diamond, but when she struck it a hideous scream was let out of the diamond. The Shrine rumbled and the spirit died we had to get out of there but Krysta wouldn't leave without the diamond, the moment she touched it, it flashed wildly and engulfed us all in a deep red light. Varundo and I, we felt parts of our skin disintegrating, the left side of my face, Varundo's right arm, both gone. But worse was the pain Krysta endured. Her hands, her arms, her torso, ripped away in an instant, her screams were deafening she was in such pain," remembered Jivana.**_

"_**What happened?" asked Kabuto interested.**_

"_**The light dimmed and the three of us awoke in the middle of Yukusha forest, the ruins were gone. I awoke first, scared I felt my face, my skin was still there and as Varundo woke up so to was his arm. I toyed with the thought it was a dream but Krysta was missing. When we found her she was in the midst of a ravenous rage. Animal corpses were everywhere, each with their necks ripped out, Krysta was naked mostly, all that remained of her clothes were tattered rags. Her hands seemed to be glowing causing her more pain as she ripped apart animal after animal desperately trying to put out the fiery pain, but animals weren't enough to quench it, they held too little blood. I supposed if a small child hadn't stumbled upon us, she'd still be like that," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**So that's how she became so dependant on blood, the child died I assume?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes horribly, but it did wake Krysta up, even though at first she was more confused than we were. It was apparent, the Blood Diamond had cursed her with this pain and blood lust, but it wasn't too long before we realised the gifts it brought. Within moments of finishing the child Krysta was fully clothed again and her sash returned, the glow in her hands receded revealing the runes. The gentle glow enacted pain for us, my face, Varundo's arm, they too were runed, we were cursed too, for trying to remove the precious stone, but our curse is lighter than Krysta's our runes go away unless Krysta needs our power to be heightened by them," replied Jivana.**_

_**As the three slept Orochimaru met his loyal ninja beside the fire to tell them of his success.**_

"_**She's mine," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**This will surprise her followers, they were adamant you would fail," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**Our previous meetings served their purpose, her heart melted the moment I touched her," he replied chuckling evilly.**_

"_**So she will fight for you now? Then we should be ready to attack the Leaf Village?" asked Dosu.**_

"_**Patience Dosu. She's strong, I haven't gained control of her yet," he smiled, "but I will, sooner rather than later I'm sure. Besides forget the Leaf Village, she holds the secret to the Blood Diamond, it's power will make us unstoppable, we'll go after the diamond first."**_

"_**What about the curse," said Kabuto, "that diamond made Krysta what she is, do you want to end up like her?"**_

"_**Hmm, feeding on the blood of my enemies sounds like a perfect way to take revenge, I'll be even more powerful," smiled Orochimaru evilly licking his lips with anticipation.**_

"_**With that curse we'll all be more powerful," laughed Dosu.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**To Charm a Dead Heart**_

_**"They searched the woods, their encampment is long since deserted, two discarded flasks of blood were all we found, I'm afraid we have to assume…" said Kakashi speaking to the Hokagi.**_

"_**I know, our worst fears, another village has Krysta, the greatest weapon we've ever known, the greatest threat to our way of life," sighed the Hokagi.**_

"_**Reports said that a Sound Ninja was seen leaving with Jivana and Varundo," said Kakashi.**_

"_**I see, Orochimaru and Krysta, could there ever be a worse couple," Hokagi replied.**_

"_**It's not Krysta's nature to side with anyone, she only took to Jivana and Varundo because we made her," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**And yet the three are the strongest team of Ninja the Leaf Village has seen for years, not since her parents days, such a loss, I wonder if they would have been able to control her?" sighed the Hokagi.**_

"_**Sir?" asked Kakashi.**_

"_**We have to find Krysta, take your Chunin team and scour the woods again, don't confront her, we want her location only, so we can prepare," replied Hokagi.**_

"_**Yes sir," Kakashi replied leaving.**_

"_**Good morning," smiled Orochimaru opening the door of the tent to find Krysta dressed and sorting her hair.**_

"_**Good morning," she replied quietly. Orochimaru closed the door and came over to her and embraced her like before, she tensed as he did she wasn't used to it.**_

"_**You weren't there last night, you were somewhere else," she said hardening due to her tenseness.**_

"_**What do you mean, I slept beside you all night," he laughed.**_

"_**My dreams, finally your voice was gone, I slept for the first time in months. It's a relief," she replied and he let go, "but it left me wondering, where were you?"**_

"_**You told me you hated the haunting I subjected you to, so I stopped, I was inside my body, I didn't dream, but I wanted to see you, the light of the plain sets off your eyes so nicely," he smiled cunningly.**_

"_**Stop it," she said getting away from him.**_

"_**Krysta?" he asked worried.**_

"_**You got to me last night, but it doesn't change anything. Fine you want us you got us, we have nowhere better to be anyway, treat Jivana and Varundo as equals, that's all I ask," she replied harshly.**_

"_**You're hungry," smiled Orochimaru, Krysta looked back and nodded.**_

"_**Then you should eat," smiled Orochimaru clicking his fingers. Two Sound Ninja threw a young Leaf Genin into the tent, he cried out in fear.**_

"_**Nothing but the best, I'll leave you alone," said Orochimaru leaving.**_

_**Jivana and Varundo came out of their tent, the fire was out and the morning mist hung around the camp. Kabuto, Dosu and two others stood by the flag.**_

"_**Good morning," greeted Kabuto cheerfully, "Kin, Zaku, these are our newest Ninja, Jivana and Varundo."**_

"_**We're not…" stuttered Jivana.**_

"_**Didn't you get the memo? Krysta's accepted Orochimaru's offer, he's feeding her now, some scout, stupid kid," smiled Dosu.**_

"_**Look like Leaf Ninja to me," glared Kin.**_

"_**Krysta's not an animal!" snapped Varundo.**_

"_**You guys are really attached to that girl huh?" smiled Zaku.**_

"_**Krysta's joined you then?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Yep, told you Orochimaru has a way with girls like her," smiled Kabuto.**_

"_**Varundo, how could he?" asked Jivana quietly.**_

"_**It's a trick, You and I both know Krysta isn't tempted by physical beauty or promises, even power she'll turn down if it's against her will," replied Varundo.**_

_**Then Krysta came out of Orochimaru's tent, she wiped the blood off her hands and face and went over to the gathered Ninja.**_

"_**You must be Krysta, hi I'm Zaku," he smiled friendly.**_

"_**Kin," said Kin uninterested.**_

"_**Leave us," said Krysta strong again having eaten properly. The four Sound Ninja left and she addressed her team.**_

"_**Are we really Sound Ninja now?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Until a better offer arises, yes, I don't know what Orochimaru wants, but I know he'll protect us," she replied.**_

"_**It's not like you to believe in promises," said Varundo.**_

"_**He did not make such a promise," glared Krysta.**_

"_**What happened last night Krysta, the fire, it disappeared," said Jivana worried.**_

"_**I, I don't know, everything's blurry, all I can see is him, I don't know if it's after effects from being close to death or some kind of Jutsu but I just feel sick when I'm around him," replied Krysta holding her head in pain.**_

"_**We have to get out of here, let's go back to Yukusha, that's where we belong anyway," replied Varundo.**_

"_**No, we stay, I told him he could count on us for help if he needed, I owe him my life, at least for now I plan on paying up, sooner his use for me has ended, the sooner we can get out of here," replied Krysta decidedly.**_

_**Orochimaru came over then, he smiled at Krysta and she just shunned him.**_

"_**How did you two sleep?" he asked as if he were running a hotel.**_

"_**Fine," said Jivana.**_

"_**You know you don't have to be so tense, relax would ya? I'm not gonna hurt you or Krysta, I just want your help to take over the Leaf Village, once that's done, your free as little birds," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**I'm sorry but we have a little trouble accepting this nice streak of yours, we killed sixty of your best men, you can forgive us for thinking this is no more than a charade!" glared Varundo.**_

"_**You are paranoid aren't you," sneered Orochimaru leaving.**_

"_**I don't trust him," said Varundo.**_

"_**I know, I don't either," said Krysta, "for some reason, I just can't leave. Something's here, something important."**_

"_**You don't think it's the diamond do you? I mean it did disappear," said Jivana.**_

"_**No, it's not the diamond, there's something about Orochimaru, something's unusual about him, I want to find out what it is, if we brought him down imagine what people will think of us," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Ok, we'll play along, just be careful ok Krysta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**You too, I want you to have a look around the area, not too far into the trees, this is a place fraught with illusions, see if you can find anything unusual," said Krysta and they went off.**_

"_**Orochimaru, you won't get me," thought Krysta calmly.**_

"_**Naruto this is all your fault, we're out on a suicide mission, all cause you had to get curious!" cried Sakura as she and the others walked through the woods looking for Krysta.**_

"_**It's not my fault she got out, and what the hell are you doing here Sasuke, you should be in a medical bay!" cried Naruto annoyed.**_

"_**I won't let her get away," glared Sasuke.**_

"_**Clam up the three of you," said Kakashi, "Hokagi sent us cause he knows we can get the job done, we just have to find her, not fight her, Sasuke you're in no condition to fight so you especially understand that ok?"**_

"_**I don't care about my condition," protested Sasuke.**_

"_**But I do," replied Kakashi and they shut up as they continued their search.**_

_**The Sound encampment was on high ground and Krysta was looking down the hill towards the Leaf Village through the trees looking for enemy scouts. Orochimaru found her there alone.**_

"_**What are you looking at?" he asked.**_

"_**Nothing," she replied.**_

"_**You're playing hard to get," he chuckled evilly.**_

"_**I don't know what you think you can prove by this, I told you, I will help you so will my team, why won't you leave me alone?" she asked.**_

"_**You call them your team, you're like me, my Ninja, my people, they're just warriors to me, that's why losing sixty of them made me barely bat an eyelid," he told her.**_

"_**Then you are like me, no friends, no heart," she told him still being difficult.**_

"_**No heart except when looking at my own image reflected through true perfection, you," he said coming up to her.**_

"_**You know as well as I the only thing we both love is ourselves, and power," snapped Krysta.**_

"_**Then I am myself, and you are power, the same is also true for you, face it, your continued resistance is futile, last night should have taught you that," he said stroking her face with his hand.**_

"_**This feeling, what is it?" thought Krysta, "I can't remember much of last night!" Krysta pulled away sharply.**_

"_**Hmm, why could that be," smiled Orochimaru, "what do you remember? Blurry vision, a feeling of sickness, this." Orochimaru embraced her again Krysta gasped silently.**_

"_**Yes," she said quietly.**_

"_**Don't you realise what that is? Look at me, what do you see?" smiled Orochimaru looking down at her caringly.**_

"_**I see…" said Krysta looking up at him puzzledly. Orochimaru took her hand and brought it to his cheek much like how he'd held her, he smiled enjoying the feeling of her skin.**_

"_**I see kindness, but it doesn't seem real, you're too powerful to be so kind," said Krysta closing her eyes trying to understand the feelings within her. Suddenly Orochimaru let her go.**_

"_**If you need time to understand I'll leave you alone, you need to figure this out yourself," he said leaving her. Krysta watched him go a little confused, she didn't understand what was happening, she couldn't focus on anything, more than anything she wanted a mission, something to snap her out of this strange dream she felt herself in.**_

"_**What are you doing to me?" she asked herself resuming her vigil.**_

_**Later Krysta found Jivana in the tent that she and Varundo had occupied.**_

"_**How are you doing?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Nothing, it seems safe. There's a path going out west towards the back of the encampment, Varundo is setting it with beacons for our escape, you should be able to feel them soon," replied Jivana smiling.**_

"_**Jivana, I think something's wrong with me," she said quietly sitting with her.**_

"_**Do you need blood?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**No, I feel all tied in knots, Jivana can you sense anything different, I'm scared I'm losing my powers," she said quietly. Jivana nodded puzzled but as she closed her eyes and checked Krysta over with her powers nothing had changed, however the rune magic was still calm within her.**_

"_**You're very calm, you look tired, you're powers are all intact, your power's still growing as normal, but your right, you don't seem normal. What's Orochimaru doing to you?" asked Jivana worried.**_

"_**Jivana, what is love?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Love? Why?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know what it is, what it feels like, such a thing is alien to me, not even my parents spoke of this, love," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Did they not love you?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I do not know, they were never there, and then, they disappeared forever," she replied hardening up.**_

"_**Love is a feeling of warmth and happiness, love makes you trust people without knowing why, makes you do things without knowing how, it brings most great joy, some great pain. Come to think of it, it's been a long while since I have felt such a thing either," replied Jivana.**_

"_**I don't think any of us have felt it, since that day, perhaps it made us incapable of feeling such a thing," Krysta said dully.**_

"_**I don't think so, whilst I don't call it love Varundo and I both care greatly for you Krysta, you're our leader but moreover you're our friend, that's why we're worried about staying here, we know Orochimaru wants you for something and so we don't trust him," replied Jivana.**_

"_**How can I want something I didn't even know existed, I don't understand?" wondered Krysta.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Could these feelings be because of my loneliness, a life of being hated and feared, maybe I just can't take it anymore," she sighed almost sadly.**_

"_**You're stronger than any Ninja that's ever been Krysta and you don't need to feel lonely cause Varundo and I will always be here," smiled Jivana but she could see that she and Varundo were no longer enough for her, "but you want something more don't you?"**_

"_**I don't understand these feelings inside me, I keep thinking I'm dreaming or it's the effects of some kind of spell or Jutsu, but they don't go away, surely I should have woken up by now," she said holding her head again.**_

"_**Krysta, love isn't bad, you just have to becareful. After what Sasuke did to you, Varundo and I never thought this could happen again. It's been so long since that day, maybe we could use a break from fighting, you more deservedly than anyone, you've saved our lives more than once, we're sorry we keep messing up the Plasma Seal, we know it's our fault, but the pain is so bad it makes us lose focus no matter how hard we try. If this is what you want then you should at least try for it, if anything happens Varundo and I will protect you," Jivana replied wisely.**_

"_**Thank you Jivana, maybe it is time I rested, settled down for a while," replied Krysta leaving.**_

"_**So all this time, all her pain, caused by loneliness?" wondered Jivana.**_

_**Naruto and his friends were still searching the forest but were coming up empty.**_

"_**Ah! What did they do, disappear!" cried Naruto frustrated.**_

"_**We'll find them, we have too," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**We've looked everywhere, they're not in the forest," whined Sakura.**_

"_**There is one place we haven't looked, that place we found them before Sakura!" said Naruto suddenly.**_

"_**Their camp was empty?" smiled Sasuke at Naruto's idiocy.**_

"_**Naruto, that's the forbidden side of the forest, we weren't even supposed to be there the first time," replied Sakura.**_

"_**However, there is nowhere else left to check," decided Kakashi.**_

"_**Yeah I was wondering something, why is it called the Forbidden Forest?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Cause those who come in, don't often come back out, it's full of illusions, easy to get lost, and once you're lost soon your supplies run out and then a slow death awaits you," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**We were lucky then," gulped Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah but we had a path and Krysta got rid of the illusion we were in," replied Naruto.**_

_**Krysta had gone into the trees looking for some blood to make her stop feeling so weak and sick but every animal she looked at, she just couldn't kill them.**_

"_**This is wrong," snapped Krysta thumping a tree and making it crack. A squirrel fell out of the tree onto her head, she grabbed it and watched it cower trying to get away. Krysta went to put it to her mouth but it squeaked and she stopped.**_

"_**Why can't I? Maybe I've just lost a taste for animals," she sighed letting the poor thing go and returning to the camp. She went into Orochimaru's tent, evening had come and she wished to rest. Inside Orochimaru was waiting for her, he stood as she entered looking at her fondly. Krysta was nervous.**_

"_**How are you?" he asked beckoning her closer.**_

"_**I'm, fine," she said joining him, the feeling of sickness getting stronger the closer she was. She surprised him as she touched his face trying to recall those other feelings, the feelings Jivana described, could it be love?**_

"_**You look hungry," he said to her after a while and she let him go, "go, sit, I'll bring you some blood." Krysta nodded and sat within the pillows comfortably. As he'd said Orochimaru brought her some blood and she felt better drinking it.**_

"_**So, have you made your decision?" he asked her taking her hand stroking the skin with the back of his hand.**_

"_**Love, is that you wish of me?" she asked trembling at the feelings on her skin.**_

"_**Is it what you wish of me?" he replied looking at her deeply.**_

_**His cold eyes seemed softer for a change, almost captivating in their gleam; Krysta looked at him turning her body towards him to see him clearer. He held onto her other hand continuing to stare down at her longingly. She felt her body calm the sickness went away like magic then she felt warm, everything Jivana had told her, it was true.**_

"_**Yes," said Krysta quietly throwing herself close to his body holding onto him limply. He brought his arms round her stroking the back of her head slowly and methodically trying to drive her body mad with sensations she'd never felt, he could feel her trembling at his touch she and her mind savoured everything he did to her, finally allowed to enjoy this.**_

"_**Then love is what I shall give you," he whispered seductively before surprising her again bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was deep and meaningful and Krysta was so taken by the energy surging through her she barely moved in his hold, she began to feel happy and calmed, like nothing could ruin this moment, but she was wrong, something did.**_

"_**Lord Orochimaru!" came a cry from outside the tent.**_

"_**Blast!" growled Orochimaru letting her go and going over to the door, "This better be good Zaku!"**_

"_**Leaf Ninja approaching the encampment sir," he replied.**_

"_**So bring them here, I'll feed them to Krysta," Orochimaru almost laughed.**_

"_**That Sasuke kid is with them," he replied.**_

"_**Sasuke here!" cried Krysta standing. Orochimaru looked at her, finally she was ready to fight again, and against Sasuke, brilliant. The two left the tent Jivana and Varundo were outside too.**_

"_**Sasuke's come after us, that kid should be dead even if the Plasma Seal failed, let's go get him," smiled Krysta and her team nodded relieved she seemed to be back to normal again. The three ran off into the trees.**_

"_**I want to see this," smiled Orochimaru following them.**_

"_**It's so dark," squeaked Sakura.**_

"_**It's night, best not to push further, we'll get lost, we'll set up camp here," said Kakashi. They were in a small clearing along the path that led to the Sound Encampment.**_

"_**Even here you pursue me," came Krysta's voice as they stopped. Naruto looked further up the path and Krysta Jivana and Varundo were standing ready to fight.**_

"_**It's them!" he called out.**_

"_**Let's get her!" growled Sasuke.**_

"_**No back to the village, we have to report to the Hokagi," replied Kakashi going to retreat but Krysta appeared and stopped him.**_

"_**You four are not getting away that easily," she smiled evilly.**_

_**"We'll take you down this time!" cried Naruto annoyed but Jivana shut him up with a passing chakram.**_

"_**Pitiful," she said retrieving it.**_

"_**My, my, so these are the intruders," came Orochimaru's sinister voice as he and his little band arrived on the scene.**_

"_**We're in trouble," gulped Sakura.**_

"_**Let me at her," growled Sasuke.**_

"_**I'm surprised you're in any fit state to fight," sneered Varundo.**_

"_**So this is your master plan Orochimaru? Turn the Leaf Village's greatest weapon into another of your mindless pawns?" shouted Kakashi.**_

"_**I assure you, she found me," smiled Orochimaru before Kakashi found his neck ensnared in Krysta's whip.**_

"_**I'm no pawn Kakashi!" she snapped slashing her whip loose almost cutting his neck wide open.**_

"_**You, the girl with the pink hair, you and your clumsy friend get out of here," said Jivana.**_

"_**Come on Sasuke," said Sakura trying to drag him away.**_

"_**Leave him!" snapped Krysta, "Sasuke's time is up, this ends here, now!" Krysta's runes glowed with fury, her anger was back too.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, ready?" she said. Jivana and Varundo smiled at each other and engaged their weapons.**_

"_**Come on Sakura, get out of the way!" cried Naruto dragging her away from the battle and over to the injured Kakashi.**_

"_**Sasuke, can't fight," gasped Kakashi.**_

"_**I know but what can I do, she'll only fight Sasuke, and the last time someone changed her focus they ended up a bloodless corpse!" replied Naruto. Sasuke tried his best but he was still weak from their last battle, where Krysta had seemed to have fully recovered he was very slow and uncoordinated. Finally Krysta had him on the ground her whip wrapped around his legs holding him down.**_

"_**This is it Sasuke, after all these years my revenge is complete, your betrayal has been finally paid, prepare to die Sasuke," she said triumphantly.**_

"_**You have no heart, not then, not now, you wanted acceptance but you never deserved it you freak! You took my friends and cursed them to be your slaves forever! You can kill me, but if you think he will treat you better than I did, then you're stupid!" replied Sasuke smiling evilly.**_

"_**Shut up!" screamed Krysta undoing her whip slashing his legs to pieces as she did.**_

"_**You know I'm telling the truth, you can rip me to pieces but you'll never have the heart to kill me! I saved your life!" he cried out in pain.**_

"_**Shut up!" she screamed again slashing at him a few more times till all he could do was scream.**_

"_**Get out of here, never cross my path again or I swear Sasuke, I swear by the powers of the Blood Creed you will meet your end! Jivana, Varundo, let's go!" Krysta snapped leaving with her cohorts, she walked right past Orochimaru and the others not looking back.**_

"_**You'll have fun controlling her Orochimaru," sneered Kakashi sarcastically.**_

"_**Put your village on alert Kakashi, when she is ready I unleash my attack, the Leaf Village will cower at my might and I'll watch it burn to the ground, just you wait," Orochimaru left then laughing evilly.**_

"_**Sasuke, what was that all about," asked Sakura trying to patch up his wounds.**_

"_**None of your business," he gasped painfully.**_

"_**Hey, if you know something you should tell us!" cried Naruto helping.**_

"_**Shut up!" he cried in pain.**_

"_**So, you did it, humph, we always did wonder how it was Krysta escaped all the way to the square with only her arms burned, unconscious as she was," smiled Kakashi.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei…" he panted.**_

"_**I can only guess Sasuke, I think you should tell this part of the story," he said sitting down and finishing off the bandaging.**_

_**Sasuke lay on his back under a blanket and with his head on some rolled up clothing.**_

"_**Krysta didn't always hate you, did she?" realised Sakura.**_

"_**She was just like all the other girls, ooh Sasuke you're so strong and powerful, ooh Sasuke ask me out please! I hate it!" he snapped, "Can't you girls bother someone else!"**_

"_**But still you couldn't just leave her could you," smiled Naruto realising he'd been the one who'd saved her from the flames.**_

"_**I wish I'd never saved her, she got even more clingy from then on, she was half dead when I found her, I never understood how she thought I'd be her rescuer. Still I never liked her, I never said anything to her and Jivana and Varundo, they used to bully her badly. Then she started improving in her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu arts, that whip was a major reason. I guess she thought I'd like her if she were strong. Finally she challenged me. I laughed at her, sure she could handle a whip but I was way her senior, she never should have had a chance," he explained.**_

"_**She creamed ya huh?" smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Not at first, but all through the match she kept on flirting with me, even though she was losing she wouldn't give up, then I had enough, I told her I thought she was a freak and that I didn't love her, I told her the truth really. She snapped. After that she just seemed to be continually levelling up, every hit was harder, faster, I didn't know what hit me. When it was over she looked at me hatefully, she told me she felt like a fool, she told me one day I'd pay for hurting her but we never fought again," he replied.**_

"_**Krysta worked really hard Sasuke, you were wrong to belittle that," said Kakashi, "she'd lost her family; you were all she believed in."**_

"_**She's carried a grudge this long, it's kinda pathetic," said Sakura.**_

"_**Varundo and Jivana didn't think so, after I lost everything changed. They were paired up with her and even though Krysta didn't want them Jivana wasn't about to leave her. Krysta doesn't care about Varundo and Jivana, but because of me, they cared about her. So much now they don't even remember our friendship. Then Krysta's Blood Lust appeared, they became even more distant from me, I always knew she did something to them, now I know about the Blood Creed, I'm even more determined to destroy her," replied Sasuke.**_

"_**Not at this rate, right now, none of us are strong enough to stop Krysta and now she's joined Orochimaru the Leaf Village is in major danger!" replied Naruto.**_

"_**You're right, once Sasuke can walk again we go back," decided Kakashi.**_

"_**Krysta are you ok?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**What did he mean?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**Nothing, he doesn't mean anything," shunned Krysta.**_

"_**He saved you? When?" asked Jivana and Krysta sighed calming down.**_

"_**The fire that killed my parents, I was trapped in the house, already I was badly burnt from trying to escape, I was barely conscious but then Sasuke broke in through the window and carried me out of there, he left me in the square and I was cared for by some of the ninja who came to put out the fire," she explained.**_

"_**I can't believe that creep saved you, after how he treated you that day," raved Varundo.**_

"_**I hate him for what he did to me, I promised myself I'd never be so foolish again," replied Krysta.**_

"_**Then that's why you asked me about love, you've started feeling it again haven't you," smiled Jivana happy for her.**_

"_**Hopefully not for Sasuke," worried Varundo.**_

"_**No," said Krysta dully.**_

"_**Then who…" asked Jivana shutting herself up mid sentence, Jivana would always stand beside Krysta no matter what, but Varundo could never accept such a thing as this.**_

"_**I was wrong, I was just sick. I have no heart, remember that," replied Krysta leaving their tent and returning to Orochimaru.**_

"_**Well, now that's over," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**If I am to allow this then you must promise me one thing," she said dully.**_

"_**What's that," he almost laughed at her ordacity.**_

"_**Never betray me, not like he did," she replied turning away. Orochimaru smiled and embraced her from behind.**_

"_**I'll promise if you will," he replied almost childishly, "be loyal to me and you will never be heartbroken again."**_

"_**I promise," said Krysta quietly as he turned her back to him.**_

"_**Then I promise too," he smiled kissing her again.**_

"_**Jivana tell me, what's going on," asked Varundo.**_

"_**I don't think I can, I don't think she'd want me to," replied Jivana.**_

"_**Look Jivana, I'm not blessed with your telekinetic gift, just as you cannot hold a candle to my sensing abilities, the incident changed us both and somehow connected us to a girl we knew almost nothing about when we woke up. I can sense something's different about our cold steadfast leader and I know you're hiding it from me," he replied aggressively.**_

"_**I don't even know if I'm right, she doesn't tell me everything. Besides I'm not sure how to react to this myself. Our leader is changing you're right, but it might not be a bad thing, I want to trust him, I really do, only I feel…" said Jivana but Varundo interrupted.**_

"_**Trust who, Orochimaru? He's our enemy, he's a Sound Ninja, their leader," he said quietly.**_

"_**I know you're loyal to the Leaf Village, but me, I'm loyal to Krysta. As much as we don't like it, the Leaf Village is our enemy now, they banished us remember," explained Jivana.**_

"_**Then why do you hesitate, go, swear your loyalty to that guy, go on!" snapped Varundo.**_

"_**I fear Krysta may have already done that for us," replied Jivana dully.**_

"_**What do you mean, I don't understand Jivana!" yelled Varundo.**_

"_**I think, I think Krysta loves him, somehow someway Krysta has learned to love again, an ability she lost when the Blood Diamond ripped her apart long ago," replied Jivana.**_

"_**But Krysta can't love, she doesn't even love us," replied Varundo confused.**_

"_**That's why I'm wary about this, he was the voice that led Krysta to first the ambush and then to himself, part of me feels that she is experiencing a powerful illusion, but because it's inside her she can't just dispel it like other Jutsu," replied Jivana.**_

"_**After Sasuke, those feelings reciprocated would be such a relief for her, but that would only feed the illusion," said Varundo understanding.**_

"_**What should we do?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**Krysta is the last remaining Blood Creed Ninja, what if Orochimaru's after the Diamond?" replied Varundo.**_

"_**You don't think Krysta knows where the diamond disappeared to after the transformation do you?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**She not only knows, I think Krysta's the key to finding and possessing it, she killed the diamond's previous protector so the Diamond found a new one, her," he replied wisely.**_

"_**Then love or not Orochimaru cannot get his hands on her, lest she confides in him believing him to be true, and then, he's too evil to hold such a powerful artefact in his possession," decided Jivana.**_

"_**Right, we do what we always do, we protect her, Krysta holds the key to the greatest energy ever known, it can't fall into his evil hands," decided Varundo.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Connection to the Creed**_

_**The next morning Krysta was meditating in the warmth of the tent as cold rain poured down outside. She wanted to be alone and this was the best way, so long as Orochimaru stayed out of her head.**_

"_**What happened to me, why did I become this, thing I am today?" she thought searching through her fragmented memories to find a reason for her new feelings, she felt them growing everyday threatening to consume her, she was scared they would change her, make her lose focus on the only thing that really mattered to her. Sasuke was the cause of her youth's sudden harsh bitterness but why change only because of a childish crush?**_

"_**I must go back, go back to my early days, back to when I was barely eight years old, the last real memory I have of my parents," she said to herself relaxing further and then in a way feeling as though she was going back in time. When she opened her eyes she was in the Leaf Village. It was a cool misty morning and she was in her old back yard. Before her she saw a small girl in a tiny dress with tied back hair standing beside two taller more adult looking figures.**_

"_**Mom, dad," she thought walking closer.**_

"_**Papa, Mama," cheered the little girl.**_

"_**Be quiet now child, this is important," scolded her harsh sounding father.**_

"_**The Hokagi has given us this hour of leave upon special request because it is your birthday, and we have something to give you," explained her cold sounding mother. The little girl looked sadly at them, as if she was disappointed.**_

"_**I thought you were staying for good this time," she said sadly.**_

"_**You know that can never be," replied her father.**_

"_**Why don't you want to be with me? I'm sorry I'm so bad at being a Ninja, I promise to do better, if it'll make you come home!" pleaded the girl.**_

"_**That's enough!" snapped her mother, "Krysta, this gift will help you get better." Krysta watched as the mother unwrapped a rich purple sash from around her waist and give it to the sad child.**_

"_**They were so cold, it that why I am?" Krysta thought to herself.**_

"_**Your sash mama?" asked the girl.**_

"_**Learn to dance, learn to wave it around you like a long ribbon, one day you'll see what it can do for you," explained her mother.**_

"_**Remember Krysta, you are the daughter of two of the best Ninja this Village has to offer, you have great power within you passed down from your ancestors, this sash is the key," said her father.**_

"_**But then, don't you need it mama?" asked the girl.**_

"_**I can't use it, this tool has been crafted only for you, only you can unlock it's power, I have taken care of it all my life, now the time has come for you to claim your birthright, do not let your kind down Krysta," replied her stern mother.**_

"_**Yumako, Jun, come on we have to get back," came another male voice. The mother and father looked towards the gate.**_

"_**We're coming Kumico. Krysta, when we return I want you to have mastered that tool. Let's go," replied Jun her mother leaving the child, her father went too. The girl was all alone in that large house but she didn't cry, Krysta watched as the brave child lay the sash before her picked up one end and began to spin around and leap and jump with the sash. She was very untidy at first but then the child began to grow and get better and better, until finally she stopped and wrapped the sash round her waist. Her hair was longer now and not tied up, she looked about ten.**_

"_**I practised everyday, determined to make my mom proud," Krysta almost smiled to herself.**_

"_**Mama! Papa!" the girl cried running towards the gates. Krysta watched her but even as she reached her parents they passed right by not even looking at her. The memory rippled and they were then inside. The young girl was pouring tea for her weary parents both stern and silent.**_

"_**Not even a hello, this memory is clear to me, I remember this vividly, though I wish I could not," realised Krysta watching the girl stand in the middle of the room with her sash. She began to dance, her parents watched her out of the corner of their eyes. The display was amazing but even as she finished they seemed uninterested.**_

"_**So what do you think?" she asked, neither parent moved, "Come on, I did what you told me, I'm great at this!" she smiled widely. Her mother got up and came over to her, she looked up at her mother expectant finally for some praise or even a small compliment, but she was suddenly surprised when her mother slapped her hard enough for her to fall to the ground.**_

"_**Stupid child, you're a Ninja and you spend your time dancing!" she snapped angrily. The girl turned to her mother, she was crying now; she'd tried so hard.**_

"_**I did what you told me, I practised everyday! You said this would help me but now you act like you never said that!" she screamed only to be hit again making her cry out in pain.**_

"_**How do expect to fight by dancing around! That thing is a weapon haven't you sussed that yet!" snapped her mother.**_

"_**Get up Krysta, this is no time to be weak," said her father coming over.**_

"_**They made me so mad, so mad I…" remembered Krysta. The girl stood up with the sash in her arms.**_

"_**How does a stupid piece of cloth become a weapon!" she screamed angrily throwing the sash at them. Suddenly the sash transformed in the air into a lethal bladed whip. Her parents dodged but it hit the fireplace destroying it and spilling wood and oil from the oil lamps on the mantelpiece all over the floor.**_

_**As the dust settled and the flames rose the young girl was once again alone but trapped within a ring of fire, beside her the sash had managed to return.**_

"_**Mama! Papa!" she screamed out for help before trying to reach for the sash, it was close to the flames and they hurt her arms as she tried to get it. The girl continued to scream as she tried to escape before falling unconscious in the middle of the room.**_

"_**Don't worry, I got you," she heard a voice say as the memory blacked out. Krysta stood still in the darkness hardly able to take all she'd seen, she'd caused it, she'd killed her parents in that fire, it was her fault.**_

_**"I did it, I did it. My first victims, my own parents," she thought shocked and scared by what she'd seen. Then light returned and she and the girl were in an emergency room. Kakashi was beside the bed of the girl, and Sasuke too, a doctor was also present.**_

"_**It's a miracle she survived, she's so badly burnt, but that sash, she won't let go, we had to bandage around it, I hope it didn't melt to her hand or something," said the doctor.**_

"_**First Kumico disappears, and now we lose Jun and Yumako, our most elite squad gone, and only their clumsy, non talented daughter left," sighed Kakashi.**_

"_**Doesn't she have any other family?" asked Sasuke.**_

"_**Afraid not, not at least in this village, we don't know where her family originated but she isn't related to anyone left in the Leaf Village, she's an orphan now, I suggest putting her up for adoption, she can never be a ninja with those burns, she'll never be able to hold a kunai let alone throw it," replied the doctor.**_

"_**Whatever, at least she's alive, worthless as she is, she doesn't deserve to die," said Sasuke leaving and the memory faded away as Krysta woke up in the tent unable to keep her concentration any longer.**_

"_**My parents, it's like they never cared about me, they just wanted me to be powerful, and now I am, the Leaf Village want me dead, it's not just Sasuke after all, their coldness transferred to me through their actions and when they died I had to get used to being all alone. I guess that's why I clung to Sasuke so and when he renounced me, that was the final straw. But I did become powerful my whip, their only gift to me, it really did help," she said leaving the tent.**_

_**It was still raining but Krysta didn't care, in a way the rain on her skin was calming and cooled her down a lot. Before her lay some wooden pillars, they weren't very high, they didn't even seem to have a purpose. Krysta unwrapped her sash, her runes glowed and it turned into her whip. She looked at the blades closely, there was engraved markings on each.**_

"_**They're like my runes," she sighed to herself letting the blades go. Krysta let the long trail of blades fall to the floor before holding tightly to the handle and beginning to spin, she was trying to redo her dance from that day, it was such dancing that taught her how to wield her whip in the first place.**_

"_**What is she doing?" asked Kabuto.**_

"_**Dancing," replied Orochimaru, he and Kabuto were watching from another tent.**_

"_**She's moving really fast, but at the same time really gracefully, what is this, she's a heartless killer, not a ballerina," questioned Kabuto.**_

"_**But look how the whip moves, those same moves are used when she fights, this must be how she trains with that thing, we know how heavy that blade actually is, to be able to wield it so effortlessly has taken her a great deal of time," replied Orochimaru.**_

"_**So what now, when do we attack the Leaf Village? If we postpone this too long we'll have a large number of Ninja to deal with," asked Kabuto.**_

"_**We aren't going anywhere near the Leaf Village, our attack will be made far from it's walls, whilst they all sit waiting they'll suddenly find themselves dead," smiled Orochimaru, "I'm going to seal the whole village away with the Plasma Seal, obliterate it just like the Blood Creed did to their own village, when their power became to much for them to control."**_

"_**But Krysta can't perform the Plasma Seal, it almost killed her last time?" replied Kabuto.**_

"_**That is because her incantation and symbol are incomplete," he smiled going over to Krysta. Krysta ended her dancing slashing through all three pillars at once, they fell to the ground with a crash.**_

"_**What do you want?" asked Krysta sensing him approach.**_

"_**You're beautiful," he smiled from behind her.**_

"_**It's nice to have an appreciative audience for once," replied Krysta turning and smiling a little, "tell me, you wanted me and now I'm yours, what now for the great Orochimaru?"**_

"_**We're going to destroy the Leaf Village," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**I see, there are a lot of them, are you sure your men can handle it?" she replied.**_

"_**We aren't going to fight, we're going to seal them all away, with that delightful Plasma Seal of yours," he replied. Krysta's look turned serious.**_

"_**Jivana and Varundo, all of us need more training to accomplish that, we are yet to perform it successfully on a single victim, how do you expect us to devour a whole village with it," she said sternly.**_

"_**Because I have the final key, I can give you strength you have never even dreamed of and I know why you have failed for so long, your incantation is incomplete therefore the rune you call is not truly the Plasma Seal, even the runes on your hands are not complete," he smiled at her.**_

"_**No one can know the secrets of the Creed except those who belong, and I am the last, I can't accept you speak the truth," replied Krysta turning, Orochimaru smiled and chuckled slightly coming over to her.**_

"_**I too have searched for the famed Blood Diamond, I have been to Yukusha, people still lived when I went," he told her quietly.**_

"_**That can't be, there were none but ghosts in that place, the Blood Creed was destroyed centuries ago," she replied.**_

"_**And yet their Chakra flows in your veins, don't you see, there were survivors, the Blood Creed were secretive, they hid themselves away, but when the final reckoning came and the Plasma Seal was used against them, these survivors took flight and became your ancestors," he explained.**_

"_**The Seal, used against them, a traitor?" said Krysta confused.**_

"_**They became arrogant of their own power, over the centuries the souls they fed on through their Plasma Seals gave the Blood Diamond a consciousness and will of it's own, it was the Diamond's power that had made it so they seemingly disappeared so long ago, but now they were too powerful, they sought war, conquest, gold, and the Diamond sealed such wishes away forever, it sealed them away using the Seal, that is why there were so many ghosts when you went, all cursed to live and relive their destruction a million times," he whispered secretly to her.**_

"_**How can you know of this, you must have been there, why are you not dead, what do you mean by all this!" cried Krysta frustrated.**_

"_**I'd been travelling a long time before creating this glorious sect of Ninja, I went everywhere searching for new Jutsu to learn, new opponents to beet, once I came to Yukusha and defeated their guards I was almost, shall we say, accepted to join them, I was even taught by a man I think you knew well, Kumico?" he smiled folding his arms Krysta slashed her whip at him angrily.**_

"_**How do you know him!" she screamed.**_

"_**Yes I see you do know him, you hate him, I can tell by the glow of your runes, yes you're very angry," he said cunningly gazing at her evilly.**_

"_**How do you know him! He's dead!" she cried angrily.**_

"_**Your parents knew him too," he told her as if totally not seeing her anger. Once again she slashed her whip, harder this time, Orochimaru got out of her way and she stood panting hatefully.**_

"_**How do you know my parents!" she asked hatefully.**_

"_**They were there, there in the village all three. All wearing Leaf Village bandanas but all three marked in a similar way. On Kumico the palm of his hand, on your father, the left side of his chest and on your powerful mother the top of her right thigh. Runes, just like yours," he told her calmly.**_

"_**I don't understand, how do you know this, even if you met them, how can you know they're MY parents, this doesn't make any sense," frustrated Krysta unable to understand.**_

"_**Your parents weren't Leaf Ninja, they were Blood Creed Spies paid to live within the village and return monthly with information, the Blood Creed were going to take over the Leaf Village, then the Grass, the Sand all of the villages, they had spies all over the world. Yes, it's starting to make sense isn't it? The fact that they were never around as you grew up, how they were more powerful than any Leaf Ninja, the weapon your mother gave you, can't you see it all points to this?" he explained more caringly.**_

"_**No, this can't be, how do you know about my life?" said Krysta turning away from him.**_

"_**How long have I been inside your mind, how many times have we met before now, your deepest memories, your fears, they were all broadcast to me on the plain. But don't worry, I don't intend to play upon them. I was there the day the Diamond sealed the Creed all away, only three were lucky to escape, Kumico was not. They were to return to the Leaf Village now their real home was destroyed, they asked me to come, I declined. Your mother was a very powerful Ninja, she could see the future, that's why she wanted me to come, she knew once she returned home, she would die. She hoped you'd become stronger by now, strong enough to live on your own," he told her. Krysta stood there and recalled her whip going over to him with little enthusiasm.**_

"_**They were Blood Creed Ninja, therefore I am a Blood Creed Ninja, now I understand why the Diamond…" she said quietly before Jivana and Varundo came up to them.**_

"_**Krysta you ok out here?" said Jivana.**_

"_**Here, I went hunting for you," smiled Varundo tossing her a flask of blood. Krysta looked at them and nodded drinking the liquid.**_

"_**I was training. The three of us must train now, we have a special mission. To destroy the Leaf Village were are to call and successfully accomplish the largest Plasma Seal we've ever attempted," she told them.**_

"_**Krysta that's madness! Last time we tried we almost killed you!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**We were weak!" cried Krysta angrily, "We won't make that mistake again, the rain has cleared up, come on, let's go." Krysta led them away and Orochimaru watched a little frustrated.**_

"_**Those two are becoming a problem," he thought to himself.**_

_**Krysta led her followers out into the forest but stopped before she was too far away.**_

"_**Why did you come for me?" she asked them surprising them.**_

"_**To give you the blood, why else?" replied Varundo.**_

"_**Don't lie to me!" she growled angrily.**_

"_**Take it easy, we're not lying, we just wanted you to be ok so we brought you some blood," replied Jivana.**_

"_**It was about Orochimaru wasn't it? You both still don't trust him," she replied calmer.**_

"_**It's that obvious," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**Come on Krysta, what happened to getting out of here and going back to Yukusha, that's where we belong," replied Varundo.**_

"_**Go back if you want to! There's nothing there, Yukusha doesn't exist anymore," she said dully.**_

"_**Krysta please, he's evil, he only wants you for the Diamond, we know you know where it is. You're the last Blood Creed Ninja alive, if he gets his hands on it who knows what will happen," pleaded Jivana.**_

"_**It's not like I want to stay," she huffed sitting down, "what about destroying the Leaf Village they're our enemy, they want us dead!"**_

"_**We hate Sasuke as much as you do, we can never forgive our home for banishing us like criminals and plotting to kill us with these fruitless missions, we'll happily kill any we need to," said Varundo.**_

"_**But a village wide Plasma Seal, there's no way we have the power to accomplish something like that, the stress on your body will almost certainly kill you if not all of us. Krysta please, I just want us all to be together," replied Jivana.**_

"_**You guys have always cared about me, even though I didn't show a shred of kindness to you especially in our early days, but you don't remember your own early days, before we became a team, even if I told you, you would not believe me," she smiled standing, "several years ago, you did not hold such caring words for me. Krysta the klutz, the talentless nobody hopelessly pining after the affection of my now most hated enemy. I was told I could never be a ninja but no one realised what they were dealing with." Krysta took out of her dress her Leaf Ninja bandana and threw it to the ground.**_

"_**I am no longer a Leaf Ninja, if you two still follow me throw your bandanas to mine," she ordered them. Jivana and Varundo looked at each other before nodding and taking off their bandanas and commencing with Krysta's request. Krysta took a stick and drew a circle around the three bandanas and placed her hand above them.**_

"_**Plasmafield Jutsu!" she cried and the circle glowed red before creating a dome over the bandanas, they could not remove them from the bind.**_

"_**We will train until we can successfully Plasma Seal these binds to our past identity, destroying them and it forever, then we shall destroy the village. Now let's go!" she told them and the three began their training. They would spar with each other and practise their Jutsu on trees and created opponents all in an attempt to get stronger. Krysta trained hardest of all, her hate was so great for the Leaf Village and with the news of her lineage being truly Blood Creed in a way she saw her purpose in life to carry out her kind's dying wish.**_

_**As night fell they returned to the encampment and stood round the fire with the Sound Ninja keeping warm.**_

"_**I see you're training hard, Lord Orochimaru will be pleased," smiled Dosu seeing them.**_

"_**I saw your dancing it was really cool," smiled Zaku.**_

"_**You must really be something special for him to be spending so much time with you," glared Kin suspiciously.**_

"_**He wants me to destroy the Leaf Village, he saved my life, I owe him that much," said Krysta dully.**_

"_**Don't say much do you?" said Zaku only to find his hand wrapped by her whip.**_

"_**I do not have need of many words," replied Krysta letting him go.**_

"_**Hey no bandana, guess you're up for joining us after all," smiled Dosu.**_

"_**We're not Leaf Ninja," said Jivana.**_

"_**That's all you need to know," continued Varundo. Krysta stood before the fire and closed her eyes absorbing all the warmth she could, her runes glowed gently as the movements of the fire became mirrored in her hair, she looked relaxed.**_

"_**What's she doing?" asked Kin.**_

"_**Meditating, on her own her reach is far but by using the force of an element Krysta can almost sense the entire world," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**Ok, but why is she doing this?" asked Kin again.**_

"_**The Blood Creed were somehow very sensitive to events outside of their territory, that's how they remained hidden so long. Obviously such a sudden meditation means that something has made itself known to her very forcefully and without her really knowing," explained Varundo.**_

"_**What's going on, why am I here right now?" Krysta asked herself standing amidst burning ruins.**_

"_**Kumico! Kumico!" called a voice. Krysta turned and looked, three dark figures were standing close to the edge of the flames.**_

"_**That was close," said one of he figures, Krysta knew this voice and as she crept closer she could see him, Orochimaru was standing alongside her parents he was a little younger, they were all burned and their clothes torn.**_

"_**Dammit all, Kumico's gone!" stormed Yumako.**_

"_**Gone?" gasped Jun.**_

"_**That strange voice wasn't kidding, look at the town, it's gone," said Orochimaru looking back from where they'd come. The wall of flames surrounded a large rocky creator thick with black smoke and dust.**_

"_**There's nothing for it, we must return to the Leaf Village," decided Jun.**_

"_**What do we tell of Kumico?" asked Yumako.**_

"_**We say he disappeared, those Sand Village Marauders are destroyed anyway so we can return without question," said Jun.**_

"_**I see, we can always go back to that home there but what about after, are we really to grovel as Leaf Village lap dogs the rest of our life? Our daughter deserves better, you know the prophesy," replied Yumako.**_

"_**Yumako hush!" snapped his wife before turning to Orochimaru, "Orochimaru, I can see why Kumico saw a light in you, you've saved our lives and so I ask you come with us to the Leaf Village. She could do with someone like you to train her?" **_

"_**I'm afraid I must decline I have more knowledge to gain, however I do promise you one thing, should your daughter and I ever meet, I will most gladly teach her and help her fulfil the wishes of the great Blood Creed, may you one day return to the glory that this fire swallows," he said leaving quickly.**_

"_**Orochimaru, he's stronger than most," smiled Yumako.**_

"_**Yes, I do hope that one day he meets Krysta, although by then, we should have trained her…" said Jun before stopping.**_

"_**What is it?" he asked, her look had become staring and cold.**_

"_**Jun?" he asked.**_

"_**Yumako, we are not out of the woods yet, we too are about to meet our destruction," she said leaving, Yumako followed. Krysta went to where they had stood and looked out into the creator.**_

"_**Yukusha, this was Yukusha," she said until suddenly she felt a great tear in her chest and the runes lit up brightly.**_

"_**What's happening?" she asked looking to her hands. A beam of light came out of her chest and went into the flames separating them. The beam continued and its path was reflected in the night sky. She saw the light carve out her rune symbols, but then it changed direction and first encircled the several pointed rune but then also shot through the middle of the symbol coming right through to the other side creating a drop like shape underneath. The beam stopped and the rune above her flashed and the flames were sucked into the sky above revealing the ruined town below. The image faded and Krysta awoke lying in the cushions of the tent.**_

"_**Where?" she said waking up, Orochimaru was there with her, he smiled widely.**_

"_**You saw it," he said.**_

"_**Saw, what?" she asked thinking over her vision.**_

"_**Just like your mother, she saw the future, you see the past, each ability has it own purpose, the trademark ability of the Monolo family. The highest ranked family of the Blood Creed, the ability to transcend time through your mind, to find answers to the questions you seek," he said sitting with her and giving her some more blood.**_

"_**I saw you, and my parents, you were telling the truth, you know about the Plasma Seal, because you saw it used, the symbol it was different," she said.**_

"_**There you see, I was telling the truth," he said stroking her hair gently. He then took a small ring from his pocket, the symbol was embedded in it.**_

"_**I stole this from the guard I killed to gain acceptance there I never understood the symbol and it seemed like it was nothing but a trinket, until of course, you came along. The runes on your hands create a several pointed shape, but see how it looks like several kunai in almost a star?" he said showing her, "Kunai spill blood, the first part of the Plasma Seal, bleeding the victims dry. However to seal their blood and then the victim you would require the circle and then the drop of blood to complete the sealing process. Here take the ring, I have no use for it, but I know it can help you."**_

_**Krysta took the ring and placed it on her finger, immediately it sprung to life and turned red imitating the runes upon her hands.**_

"_**It's beautiful," said Krysta entranced by the glow.**_

"_**I know, just like you. There is one last thing you need Krysta, to accomplish the Plasma Seal, you will need more power, I've wanted to give you this gift for so long now, let me give it to you now," he told her quietly moving himself to sit behind her. moving her hair around her face.**_

"_**A gift, a gift for me?" she said dully still looking at the ring.**_

"_**Yes, now hold still, this won't hurt, much," he laughed evilly putting his hands together and biting hard into her neck. The ring stopped glowing and she cried out in pain paralysing instantly. She gasped painfully even as he let her go, he came round to her front and kissed her deeply.**_

"_**You're mine now trinket," he smiled evilly as she blacked out.**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Effect of the Curse Seal**_

"_**How's Sasuke doing?" asked Naruto as Sakura came out of his medical room.**_

"_**He's asleep, his legs are totalled, they're covered in bandages," she replied.**_

"_**Ah man this is crazy, we've got an imminent attack of Sound Ninja on our hands and we can't do anything to stop them," he whined.**_

"_**Krysta's too dangerous, we should leave this to Hokagi and the Sensei," replied Sakura.**_

"_**Yeah but what if they can't stop her, Orochimaru didn't pick her just for her looks ya know!" frustrated Naruto.**_

"_**Well what do you think we should do?" huffed Sakura.**_

"_**We should, umm, I mean we could, we can…" he puzzled.**_

"_**You're so dumb!" she cried annoyed.**_

"_**Hey you two keep it down," said Kakashi coming up to them.**_

"_**What are we going to do about Krysta!" said Naruto sharply.**_

"_**I'm going to see Hokagi about the matter now, it's not something you two should worry about, just take care of Sasuke," he replied leaving them.**_

_**Kakashi found the Hokagi in the hall, Gai and some other sensei were also there.**_

"_**The threat is imminent it would seem?" said Hokagi seeing him.**_

"_**It is, Orochimaru has Krysta twisted further into insanity than before, Jivana and Varundo still follow her every instruction, loyal to the last," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Then we must fortify the village," said Gai.**_

"_**Would it matter if we did? None of our ninja have ever been as powerful as her, to throw so many to suicide is ridiculous, no, neither offence or defence is in order, but stealth. Set traps through the surrounding area, all through the woods, all lethal, we must snare them before they can reach the village," replied the Hokagi.**_

"_**Yes sir, I'll take Lee, Neji and Tenten and another group to set the traps immediately," said Gai leaving.**_

"_**Kakashi, what do you remember of Kumico?" asked the Hokagi.**_

"_**He was a great man, powerful in battle but he would teach lower ninja to become more powerful," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**Kumico, Jun, Yumako, they were more than powerful Ninja, before Krysta, they too were charged with retrieving the Blood Diamond, Kumico disappeared and when they returned, Jun and Yumako died, and that demon Krysta was set loose upon this place. Go to the Monolo estate, it's still standing, do whatever it takes to uncover the secret of that family, they were not Leaf Ninja, this fact I am becoming more curtain of," he ordered and Kakashi left.**_

_**Dawn came again and as Jivana and Varundo waited outside Orochimaru's tent waiting for Krysta to train with them they had no idea their fearless leader lay unconscious inside, suffering terrible pain from the bite. Finally Orochimaru emerged, he smiled seeing them.**_

"_**Where's Krysta?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**She's resting and cannot be disturbed, besides it's time the two of you became full Sound Ninja's," he smiled taking them off into the forest.**_

"_**You are to train with us?" asked Varundo suspiciously as they arrived at a small clearing.**_

"_**I wish to test your power, without Krysta enhancing it," he smiled suddenly throwing a swift kunai at them.**_

"_**Woah watch it!" cried Jivana and the two dodged.**_

"_**He's not kidding," said Varundo, "ok you asked for this! Heavy Blade Jutsu!"**_

"_**Shocking Chakram Jutsu!" cried Jivana and their weapons appeared.**_

"_**Impressive," he smiled suddenly summoning up two powerful looking snakes and unleashing them at them. The snakes were fast but Jivana and Varundo found it all too easy to slice them apart.**_

"_**What is the point of this test?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**If it is to try and defeat you then hold on tight, you're in for one major ride!" smiled Varundo, "Let's go Jivana, Combination Jutsu!" His sword burst into flames and Jivana threw her chakrams into the air holding them in place with the magnetic electricity they created.**_

"_**Shocking Flame Jutsu!" they cried together as Varundo threw his sword like a javelin between the two chakrams, which then connected with them and continued on it's path towards Orochimaru, but Orochimaru needed to move little more than a wrist muscle, catching the fiery blade with his bare hands!**_

"_**No way!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Nice try," Orochimaru smiled throwing the blade right back at them. Jivana leaped trying to pull her chakrams away but she was batted away by the electricity, paralysing her on the ground. Varundo held up his arms to block the powerful blade only to have it impale inside his arms painfully. The blades came apart and clinked to the floor and Varundo stood again holding his bleeding arm in pain.**_

"_**How, how did you do that?" he asked, "Jivana, you ok?"**_

"_**I, I can't move," she gasped painfully.**_

"_**Good then you're first," smiled Orochimaru bringing his hands together and then his head suddenly became detached from his body via an extending neck and thrust towards Jivana's neck. Jivana screamed in fright closing her eyes but Orochimaru didn't reach her, he ended up biting into Varundo's sword. Varundo panted tensely and Jivana's paralysis finally subsided.**_

"_**Good move," Orochimaru said letting go and returning to his body.**_

"_**What are you?" asked Varundo unnerved. Orochimaru laughed and walked away from them back to the encampment.**_

"_**Varundo, what, what was he going to do to me?" stuttered Jivana.**_

"_**I don't know, are you alright?" he asked.**_

"_**I'm fine, but what about you?" she replied. Varundo let go of his arm and it began to heal on it's own.**_

"_**He got my cursed arm," he smiled helping Jivana away.**_

"_**Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto running over as Orochimaru came out of the forest.**_

"_**What is it Kabuto?" he smiled.**_

"_**It's Krysta, she's, she's gone mad," he replied.**_

"_**She's awake?" questioned Orochimaru and Kabuto took her over to his tent where Krysta was ruthlessly attacking Kin, Dosu and Zaku, her runes were glowing very brightly and she was panting hard as she stood over the three fallen Sound Ninja with her whip by her side.**_

"_**Krysta, what are you doing?" asked Orochimaru calmly. Krysta heard him and turned her head, her eyes were glowing as bright as her runes.**_

"_**I'm, hungry…" she hissed.**_

"_**Of course," he smiled going over to her and handing her a large container of fresh blood, he'd collected it from Varundo. Krysta took it and calmed down a little as she drank it, when she finished her glow died and she was in control again.**_

"_**You can get off the floor now," said Orochimaru.**_

"_**Get that freak away from me!" cried Kin.**_

"_**Yeah, she's inhuman!" cried Zaku.**_

"_**She had us dead to rights," continued Dosu.**_

"_**Now, now, that's no way to treat a lady," he smiled bringing his hand down her face before turning it forcefully so he could see her neck. A small black mark had appeared where he'd bitten her, his evil curse seal, he chuckled evilly letting her go.**_

"_**Now, all of you back to your posts," he ordered them and they all left them together.**_

"_**You're awake, impressive," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**Don't smile at me like that, just what did you do to flare my hunger so powerfully, what is this pain in my neck!" she snapped at him holding the area.**_

"_**That's what I enjoy about you, you take everything like it's a threat, I told you, I've given you power, most would lie unconscious for days, some have died at the hands of my Curse Seal," he replied.**_

"_**Curse Seal?! You snake, I already have one curse!" she cried angrily.**_

"_**A snake am I?" he chuckled evilly opening his mouth and showing her his tongue, it split down the middle just like a reptile, Krysta gasped surprised.**_

"_**You, really are a snake?" she realised looking at him puzzled. Orochimaru showed her the markings on his left arm.**_

"_**See, I have a curse too, it's a help to me, not a hindrance," he smiled trying to calm her down, "that little mark will increase your power enough for you to be able to accomplish the Plasma Seal."**_

"_**And the ring?" she said looking at him completely, "Do you see? My runes, have changed, I have something to take care of, I'll soon see if this mark brings me anything more than pain!" Krysta left him and wandered into the forest looking for Varundo and Jivana.**_

_**She found them in the clearing near where they bandanas were sealed; they were still recovering from the fight.**_

"_**What happened to you?" she almost laughed seeing them.**_

"_**Orochimaru attacked us that's what!" snapped Varundo harshly.**_

"_**Varundo," Jivana tried to quieten him.**_

"_**No, I want answers Krysta, just who's side are you on anyway? Was it your idea to have him kill us!" he continued.**_

"_**Varundo shut up!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**Now your mistrust has passed onto me, four years cannot hold up when suspicion is in the air I see?" she said staring at them.**_

"_**Varundo, why would Krysta want to kill us, I know you're angry but let's not turn on each other," said Jivana standing away from the tree she was resting on. Varundo looked at her and calmed down, he nodded and moved away from Krysta.**_

"_**Orochimaru will answer for his actions, do not worry about that. However now we must test something," she said going over to the bandanas and slicing through the seal dome.**_

"_**What are you doing?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**We are going to perfect the Plasma Seal, right now!" she replied determined.**_

"_**How can we, we're barely any stronger than yesterday," replied Varundo.**_

"_**Look at my hands, my runes have changed, all this time, we had the wrong rune, the wrong incantation, that's why we always failed, but not this time," she explained.**_

"_**Krysta, what's that mark on your neck," worried Jivana.**_

"_**A gift from Orochimaru, he says it will give me power, but that I am also testing," she replied, "now, into formation."**_

"_**Are you sure it's the same?" asked Varundo.**_

"_**The only difference between the old and new runes is the ability to seal, represented by the circle, the shape is still the same, therefore, so is the formation," she replied and the three formed their triangular formation.**_

_**In the trees Orochimaru and Kabuto were watching them, eager to see the Plasma Seal in action. Krysta's runes began to glow, brighter and more powerful than ever. The two runes appeared upon Jivana and Varundo and they began to bleed like before.**_

"_**Enemy of the Creed, now thy shall bleed, blood of the just, seal the dry dust!" she cried her eyes beginning to glow and the new rune appearing around the three bandanas.**_

"_**The pain, it's softer than normal?" thought Jivana as her blood continued to drain to the blood rune.**_

"_**This is almost, peaceful, what's going on?" thought Varundo.**_

"_**That's, that's amazing!" exclaimed Kabuto gawking amazed at the sight.**_

"_**Beautiful, her power is stronger than I'd ever dreamed," smiled Orochimaru.**_

"_**Plasma Seal Jutsu!" cried Krysta and as before the blood cascaded up into a dome over the bandanas. Electric sparks burst all over the dome until the dome imploded and drenched everything around it. When Jivana and Varundo looked, the bandanas were gone, the Plasma Seal, had worked.**_

"_**Krysta! Krysta we did it!" she cried happily but she was only replied with a painful panting. Krysta was standing where she had been through the ritual but the glow of her runes had not died and her eyes seemed mad and angry. Then she started to cry out in pain and thrash around her madly.**_

"_**Krysta?" worried Jivana.**_

"_**Blood, need, blood," she hissed quietly looking at Jivana hungrily, she wasn't herself.**_

"_**That's what she was like before you came earlier, only this looks a lot worse," said Kabuto.**_

"_**Her power is directly connected to her blood thirst?" questioned Orochimaru.**_

"_**Need, blood!" she cried rushing past Jivana and Varundo and disappearing into the forest.**_

"_**Varundo, it's just like before," sighed Jivana.**_

"_**We can't do anything until she's drunk her fill," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**But Varundo, the only place around here where she'll find enough people to drink from is…" realised Jivana.**_

"_**Oh no, the Leaf Village!" cried Varundo and they went after her.**_

_**Meanwhile Kakashi had taken Naruto and Sakura into Krysta's old home to look for clues. Whilst most was still standing due to her orphan status it had been empty for many years, the roof of the living room where the fire broke out had fallen in and inside was a small dusty shrine in homage to Krysta's parents.**_

"_**This place gives me the creeps," shivered Sakura.**_

"_**Don't worry, no one's lived in this house since the fire, it's completely empty," replied Kakashi taking them into another of the rooms. Like many of the others, the room was black with soot and smoke damage, no one had ever bothered to fix it.**_

"_**Start looking around for any clue as to who Krysta's family really are, We know they weren't originally from the Leaf Village but never questioned it. Now we need to know, just who were Krysta's parents," said Kakashi and the group split up.**_

"_**I'm glad Krysta isn't here, think how mad she'd get if she found us going through all this stuff," joked Naruto.**_

"_**Don't even joke Naruto," snapped Sakura, "I just wish Sasuke was here."**_

_**The two continued to look around the room they were in and discovered a blackened portrait; they could just see Krysta's face, only she looked really young.**_

"_**Help me get this down," said Sakura and together they got it off the wall, then with a kunai Sakura carefully scraped away at the soot on the portrait slowly revealing the rest.**_

"_**This must be her family," said Naruto once they could see better.**_

"_**What stern looking people, they look as cold as Sasuke," said Sakura.**_

"_**They can't have been too mean to her, Krysta looks happy," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**Losing them must've really hurt her," sighed Sakura.**_

"_**Do you think that third guy's her uncle or something, he doesn't look like the other two," said Naruto.**_

"_**Don't know, maybe. Hey? What's he pointing at?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Pointing at? He's not pointing?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**Look at his eyes, he's purposely looking in the other direction to Krysta's parents, his hand is turned the same way," replied Sakura.**_

"_**He could just be standing like that you know," said Naruto.**_

"_**Help me put this back up," huffed Sakura and they returned it to its place. From here Kumico seemed to be pointing to a small cupboard door under the stairs.**_

"_**It's stuck, it won't budge," said Naruto trying to open it.**_

"_**Probably fire damage, let's kick it in," replied Sakura. They kicked at the door a few times until it's char grilled form practically disintegrated to the floor in pieces.**_

"_**Hey there's another staircase down there!" exclaimed Sakura.**_

"_**Cool let's go have a look," smiled Naruto going down, "it's really dark in here!"**_

"_**What a time to be without a flashlight," huffed Sakura. Then she heard banging from below Naruto was trying to walk around even though he couldn't see.**_

"_**Naruto becareful before you break something!" she cried until suddenly there was a click and a light turned on in the secret room.**_

"_**I found the switch," grumbled Naruto in pain, Sakura went down only to discover why Naruto was in pain, he was tied up in the rope of the light switch. Sakura laughed as Naruto tried to untangle himself and then they looked around them. The room wasn't very big but the walls were covered in maps and charts except one wall that was covered by a huge cloth embroidered with a strange looking symbol.**_

"_**What is this stuff?" asked Sakura and Kakashi found them.**_

"_**Oh here you are, I was worried you'd fallen through the floor or something.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei, what is all this stuff?" asked Naruto. Kakashi looked around and then saw the cloth.**_

"_**The Plasma Star, it's the symbol of the Blood Creed, much like our village symbol," said Kakashi going over to the charts and maps.**_

"_**Invasion plans, documents written in code, this map even has the location of Yukusha on it, but this is impossible," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Spies, they were spies weren't they, spies for the Blood Creed," said Naruto.**_

"_**But the Blood Creed are long gone, Yukusha disappeared off the face of the earth except for a few ruins," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**There's something behind this cloth!" called Sakura pulling the cloth away. It was another door. It too was engraved with the Plasma Star but in the middle was an indent seeming to be for some kind of key, and there was no handle.**_

"_**Just kick it like before," smiled Naruto.**_

"_**The fire didn't touch here, that door looks very thick, let's go to Hokagi and tell him bout this place, if Krysta' parents were spies then maybe a lot of this will make sense," said Kakashi and they left.**_

_**When they got out of the house it was sunset, all should have been quiet but they could hear screaming coming from the wall of the village.**_

"_**The attack!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**It can't be, not yet!" exclaimed Kakashi and they ran to look. At the nearest wall to the forest they discovered several injured ninja spewed everywhere and in the center of the chaos Krysta still holding another screaming victim close to her mouth before throwing him away like the others.**_

"_**She's gone mad!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**What the hell's going on?" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Blood, need blood, must have more, blood!" they heard Krysta hiss as she turned towards them, they could see her runes flaring angrily her mad look was still in her eyes, she was totally out of control.**_

"_**Let's get out of here," squeaked Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta stop!" they heard a cry, Jivana and Varundo had made it here and were standing between Krysta and the others.**_

"_**Need blood!" she cried like a monster.**_

"_**Please calm down," said Varundo.**_

"_**What's going on with her, she's just totalled all these people!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**If you wish to live you should flee!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**She's not kidding, Krysta's in a vile blood rage, until her thirst is quenched there's nothing anyone can do to stop her destructive path," replied Varundo.**_

"_**Give, me, blood," she hissed painfully.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei let's get out of here," said Sakura pitifully.**_

"_**We can't let her loose in the village, she'll hurt everyone she gets her hands on, how much blood does that monster needs for crying out load," replied Naruto.**_

"_**We don't know, she's never needed this much before," sighed Jivana looking at the bodies that littered the area.**_

"_**The Plasma Seal, it must have taken so much out of her," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**Plasma Seal!" exclaimed Kakashi.**_

"_**Please say you sealed Orochimaru," hoped Sakura.**_

"_**Are you kidding, she won't hurt him," laughed Jivana.**_

"_**You better go, we're about to let her through," replied Varundo and suddenly Krysta leaped over her friends and the others and began further into the village. Jivana and Varundo followed to protect her.**_

"_**Let's get Hokagi," said Kakashi and they ran back to the academy. As Krysta ran through the streets suddenly a red pillar of light rose into the sky with a loud crash. Krysta looked up at it and went towards it's source, only to discover it was her old house, half the roof had caved in with the sudden burst of the light. Jivana and Varundo finally caught up and in the red light Krysta finally calmed down.**_

"_**Home, I'm home," she said dully going inside her runes having dimmed their glow. Varundo and Jivana followed her inside and down into the underground chamber, the light was coming from inside. Together the three saw the light retract back into the indentation of the sealed door.**_

"_**What is this place?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**My parents study, I was never allowed inside and now I know why, they could never let the daughter who believed she was a Leaf Ninja know her parents were essential to the Blood Creed's plot to take over every Ninja Stronghold in the world, starting with this village," replied Krysta going over to the charts and seeing all the plans.**_

"_**What's behind this door?" asked Jivana. Krysta came over and looked, the indentation was the same as her ring, she took it off and placed it inside the indentation. The Plasma Star Symbol glowed and the door opened. Inside was a scroll and a picture of Krysta surrounded by what looked like priests and her parents, Krysta was just a baby.**_

"_**Yukusha, this picture is of Yukusha, there was a temple there, were the Blood Diamond lay," said Krysta recalling her last vision of the city.**_

"_**What does the scroll say?" asked Varundo. They opened it but it was all in the same strange writing as the documents in the room.**_

"_**Yulikas, the language of the Blood Creed, whilst the later generations spoke like us they could still all read these strange symbols," replied Krysta. She ran her hand over the words trying to find something she could read but her own understanding of yulikas wasn't high. Suddenly her runes glowed and the words did too. The light emitted turned into a screen where upon it her parents appeared like a hologram.**_

"_**That's amazing," gasped Jivana.**_

"_**Mama, Papa," sighed Krysta seeing her parents was something she thought she'd never do again.**_

"_**Krysta, you've finally become strong enough, strong enough to find the Scroll of Meaning. To help you understand it, we used some of our Chakra to place this message within it's words, only reactive to your power," said her mother, she seemed kinder than usual.**_

"_**Ever since you were born we have lived within the Village Hidden in the Leaves, but our true home was The Village Hidden by the Stars, Yukusha. In Yukusha there is a prophesy that states that in times of strife one will be born whom our Plasma Star, commonly known as the Blood Diamond, would choose to lead us out of such dark times. Yukusha has been hidden from the world for centuries, none believe we even exist, but our goal remains the same, however to accomplish this we must be brought out of our hidden home. This is the strife that has plighted us for so long, until you were born," explained her father.**_

"_**Me? Why me?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**Like all newborns you were taken to the temple and offered up to the Plasma Star and after two hundred years the diamond finally reacted. A beam of light poured out and bathed you in it's glory, that was when your runes first appeared signifying your chosen status," explained her mother.**_

"_**The Monolo Family has long been connected with glory and so we were sent to live within this small village as spies in order to train you to use your powers and one day fulfil the prophecy, but we had to hide your runes using our own Chakra so the Leaf Ninja's didn't suspect, only the diamond could restore them," continued her father.**_

"_**That's why we were always so hard on you, you never seemed serious about your training and despite being chosen you were very clumsy, we had to keep you focused and in line, however our mission meant we were always far away from you, it wasn't easy," sighed her mother.**_

"_**It wasn't you I blamed, it was Kumico, I hate him for always taking you off on those long missions, you knew you were going to die when you came back that day, but still you couldn't show me any love of tenderness! I did everything you said and it wasn't enough, I thought the fire was my fault because of the whip you gave me, but it was your fault! If you had just loved me!" she cried angrily.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta, they're just holograms, they're not real," said Jivana trying to calm her down.**_

"_**At least they're something to shout at!" she snapped.**_

"_**We loved you, that's why we hid you here, if we'd kept you with us you would have been killed, similarly, if we stayed in the Leaf Village long if anyone suspected we were spies they would have attacked us and ultimately in your state you would not have been able to defend yourself, we loved you so much Krysta, we too dreamed of the day you'd bring our kind out of their shadow home," smiled her mother.**_

"_**Yukusha's gone, I was sent to retrieve the Blood Diamond, it cursed me with an insatiable blood thirst and then even the ruins of the Yukusha disappeared, the Blood Diamond's gone too," she said sadly.**_

"_**Hidden not gone, learn to connect to the Star, if you call it, it will come to you, You are Yukusha, you are the Creed, rebuild our kind Krysta, bring us back to glory," smiled her father and they disappeared.**_

"_**Krysta we should go, Kakashi will bring people to catch us," said Jivana.**_

"_**You're right, let's take the scroll with us, we'll return to Orochimaru, we'll seal this village away and then claim it for the Blood Creed, Orochimaru and his followers will join us, or we will seal them away too," replied Krysta and the three escaped out of the back and into the forest.**_

_**Kakashi had brought some ninja but they found Krysta had escaped. Kakashi brought Hokagi to the secret chamber and found the door open just as Krysta had left it.**_

"_**The door, it's open," said Kakashi entering.**_

"_**This place, it's like a war bunker," said Hokagi. Kakashi picked up the picture from where it had fallen on the floor.**_

"_**Jun, Yumako," he said and Hokagi took the picture.**_

"_**Impossible, that's the Temple of the Stars in Yukusha," he said.**_

"_**With all this stuff, then, it seems wrong but Jun and Yumako, and even Kumico, they were Blood Creed Ninja, and Yukusha was still a bustling town," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Then Krysta was born of the Blood Creed, her power and thirst are not the doing of the Diamond alone, this is grave news, the Blood Creed were known for being vicious and power mad, they believed they were served by the stars and so believed they owned everything below them. If the Blood Creed still exist, then these takeover plans may still be in effect," he replied and they left to return to the academy and talk these new developments over with the advisors.**_

_**Meanwhile Krysta, Jivana and Varundo had returned to the encampment, Orochimaru met them there.**_

"_**You did it," he smiled at Krysta, Krysta flicked her hair arrogantly.**_

"_**And your curse seal has made my hunger ten times worse nevertheless it's worth the power you've given me," she told him, "however I do not take kindly to attacks on my partners."**_

"_**Krysta, all I wanted was to give them my gift, like I gave you, and it was interesting to see how they reacted, but I see that you have already marked them with your own seal," he said smiling. Krysta looked to them, their runes had not gone from the attempted Plasma Seal, they should have disappeared but they hadn't.**_

"_**Why are they still here?" asked Jivana realising.**_

"_**It's ok, they've obviously become permanent since the heightening of my power, we're all Blood Creed Ninja now, good considering what lies ahead for us," replied Krysta.**_

"_**It sounds like you have something to tell me, shall we speak of this in private?" said Orochimaru embracing her from behind. Krysta smiled evilly.**_

"_**Yes, I should like that, Jivana, Varundo, you might as well rest for now," she told them leaving with Orochimaru.**_

"_**It's like he has some kind of hold over her, everytime he's around she forgets about us," growled Varundo.**_

"_**He said he wanted to give us a gift like something he gave her, that mark on her neck, maybe it's like her runes," said Jivana.**_

"_**This is why Krysta doesn't fall in love," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**I don't think she's lost just yet, she said she's gonna make Orochimaru her subordinate once the Leaf Village is gone, she's right about one thing, we're Blood Creed Ninja, we have a duty to protect her and fulfil that prophesy, we'll bring life back to the Blood Creed, new members, new strongholds, new everything. The New Creed starts with us, it starts with Krysta," smiled Jivana positively.**_

"_**You seem calmer than usual, you must've discovered something good," smiled Orochimaru letting her in.**_

"_**I did," she replied entering, he embraced her suddenly and whispered,**_

"_**Then tell me." Krysta giggled a little and turned round.**_

"_**I found out, I'm not cursed after all," she whispered back and he let her go.**_

"_**That's wonderful," he smiled evilly.**_

"_**This power, my runes, they're mine, truly mine, gifts from the Plasma Star, it chose me at birth to bring new life to the Blood Creed, bring my kind out of the dark times and lead them to glory. Now that I am the only one left I have a new purpose, I think this alliance of ours may be profitable after all," she looked at him evilly.**_

"_**Your power has grown enormously, I can feel it radiating from you right now," he told her.**_

"_**I said it before, all we care about is ourselves and power, but now we have the chance to join our powers and resurrect the Blood Creed, together," she told him.**_

"_**A joining of the Sound Village and the Blood Creed? But you are all there is of the Blood Creed, and you agreed to become a Sound Ninja," he replied.**_

"_**And you swore to help me restore the Blood Creed to it's former glory, I saw you there, I saw that day remember? You promised my parents. Don't you get it, the Sound Village could become the new Blood Creed, and we could rule it together, just as you wished. Orochimaru, I want you there beside me, this love you've made me feel, this power you've given me, I don't want to lose either, I don't want to lose you," she told him truthfully.**_

"_**I never knew you felt so deeply for me," he smiled coming over to her.**_

"_**How can I feel anything else? You've saved my life, you saved my parents lives, it's obvious they wanted us to meet, it's almost like this was meant to happen, the feelings I had for Sasuke mean nothing compared to this," she said quietly, "your warriors are strong, they are the best model we have to restore my kind, Jivana and Varundo, it seems they have already been turned, their power will be much higher now, I could do that for your people, I could do that for you." Orochimaru laughed to himself a little before kissing her suddenly.**_

"_**I think I see where you're coming from," he told her, "give me that power."**_

"_**I must first find the Plasma Star, that's the Blood Diamond's real name, it may take a while but I promise I'll come back," she replied.**_

"_**You're leaving? What about the Leaf Village?" he said sharply.**_

"_**That small seal was enough to send my hunger sky high, do you think I like becoming a mad fiend like that? Until I have the Star I will be unable to control my hunger, such a large Plasma Seal could kill me, even with your power, if I die, the Blood Creed is lost, I need the Plasma Star," she replied forcefully. Orochimaru looked at her, he didn't expect or feel good about the delay, he thought she was stalling. Then he smiled.**_

"_**I understand, tomorrow you can leave to find the diamond, I'll miss you terribly," he told her.**_

"_**And I you, but you know you can always find me, your voice was what led me here, it will comfort me when I'm alone," she replied softer and he kissed her again.**_

"_**I wish you a safe journey Trinket," he said hugging her strongly.**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A Horrid Trick**_

_**That night as Krysta slept in the tent with Orochimaru beside her Orochimaru opened his eyes and smiled sitting up. He wasn't going to wait around for her, even if the Plasma Seal killed her at least the Leaf Village would be gone.**_

"_**After tonight Trinket, I know you won't be able to stop yourself from killing them all, goodbye Trinket," he smiled kissing her head and leaving the tent. Kabuto was outside.**_

"_**What are you doing?" he asked him.**_

"_**Night walk, watch over the girl," he replied and Kabuto nodded watching Orochimaru walk off into the trees. Hours passed and Orochimaru didn't come back, Kabuto was getting a little worried but stayed put just in case Orochimaru was just training or something. In the morning Varundo and Jivana came to see Krysta, Jivana had had a feeling they were about to leave, then Krysta came out of the tent, she was looking for Orochimaru, she wanted to say goodbye.**_

"_**Where is he Kabuto?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**He left in the middle of the night and went into the trees, I think he's probably just training but he hasn't come back," said Kabuto.**_

"_**Let's just go, he said you could," said Jivana.**_

"_**How did you?" asked Krysta.**_

"_**I could hear you last night, in my head, the Rune must've heightened my telekinesis," she smiled happily.**_

"_**I can't leave without saying goodbye, besides maybe I'll find a meal while I'm at it," sighed Krysta going into the woods, Jivana Varundo and Kabuto followed her.**_

_**Then after a while they heard Krysta scream, this unusual sound made them run to its source. In a clearing they found Krysta looking completely frozen staring at something in the middle of the area, a body.**_

"_**Orochimaru!" cried Kabuto running over to the body. The body was covered in kunai, he looked more like a pincushion than a man.**_

"_**No, this, this can't be, no!" screamed Krysta falling to her knees and starting to cry harshly.**_

"_**Varundo," worried Jivana and Varundo went to check him.**_

"_**I can't find a pulse," panicked Kabuto.**_

"_**He's ice cold, there's no way he's still alive," sighed Varundo.**_

"_**How could this happen?" said Kabuto. Varundo looked around the clearing, he found evidence of people hiding in the trees on one branch was snagged a bandana, a Leaf Village bandana.**_

"_**Leaf Ninja," sighed Varundo tossing Kabuto the bandana.**_

"_**Those monsters, they'll pay for this!" he yelled angrily.**_

"_**This isn't happening! This isn't happening! Orochimaru you beast, you promised you wouldn't leave me!" screamed Krysta running off.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana watching her go.**_

"_**Leave her," said Varundo, "she's in pain now, but maybe this will help her realise that love isn't something she should try and obtain."**_

"_**Varundo how can you say that, for crying out loud we love her don't we!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**Yes but our hearts weren't torn out by that diamond, she was ripped to shreds," he replied.**_

"_**And yet she can still mourn him, Krysta still owns a heart, she was finally getting over her bitterness from Sasuke, now this, I don't care what we do Varundo but the Leaf Village have gone too far this time!" replied Jivana going over to Kabuto and helping him with the body.**_

"_**Why, why, why did this happen," sobbed Krysta into a tree, "Orochimaru, why did you leave me, why did you have to go out there, why did you leave me!" Krysta was a long way from the encampment but she didn't care, right now all she could think about was him.**_

"_**Love, I hate love! It always does this to me! Sasuke betrayed me, now Orochimaru's gone, this pain, it's burning me, I feel like I'm dying," she sobbed bitterly. From where she was she could hear children in the Leaf Village, looking through the trees she could see them too, she was instantly filled with hatred looking at them, they were out here with their sensei practising and playing, they were only just eight years old but that didn't stop Krysta attacking and murdering several of them. The sensei got a few away from her and readied to fight her.**_

"_**Get out of here demon!" he cried angrily. Krysta threw a young victim at him and screamed,**_

"_**Your kind are the demons!" she then engaged her whip and sliced him right in two causing the remaining kids to run away in fright. She then knelt down and in the sensei's blood wrote a message on the ground. 'This is just the beginning, I swear untold revenge for my fallen love!' she then disappeared back into the forest.**_

_**Later Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura came to the clearing, they'd been sent by Hokagi upon hearing this terrible attack.**_

"_**Oh my gosh, look at all those kids," cried Sakura.**_

"_**She decimated them all!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**And Hymoku Sensei too, those kids are lucky to be alive," sighed Kakashi.**_

"_**This is the last straw Krysta's gone too far this time!" cried Naruto annoyed.**_

"_**Hey what's that?" asked Sakura looking at the message.**_

"_**Fallen love? Krysta doesn't love?" said Naruto looking also.**_

"_**Well she can't have meant Sasuke?" said Sakura.**_

"_**Could this really mean, no way it's impossible, Orochimaru can't be dead?" puzzled Kakashi.**_

"_**Orochimaru? No way, no one in the Leaf Village can take him on and win," said Sakura.**_

"_**How can Krysta love a creep like him?" asked Naruto.**_

"_**It's possible he fell into one of the traps set to catch Krysta, Hokagi said to make them lethal," replied Kakashi.**_

"_**We should tell Hokagi, by the looks of this it's only gone and made Krysta even more nuts!" said Naruto an they left.**_

_**Back at the encampment the news of Orochimaru's demise did not go down well, anger and hatred hung in the air like a stagnant odour and although Leaf Ninja were the most likely culprits distrust was evident within everyone. The body was laid over the fire ceremoniously, they were going to light it and cremate him just as Krysta arrived back, she was covered in blood but her look wasn't angry or crazed, just empty.**_

"_**Krysta," said Jivana helping her over, "are you ok?" Krysta didn't reply she was busy looking at the faces around her, staring at her like maybe she herself had done this. Kabuto looked at her and then readied to light the fire.**_

"_**Wait," Krysta said at last before walking over to the pyre where they'd laid him. Kabuto felt a little uncomfortable after getting out of her way.**_

"_**It's alright Kabuto, give her a moment," said Varundo trying to calm him. Krysta knelt beside the pyre and held his face like she had done before, now that she'd seen him closely there was no doubt in her mind this was for real, he was cold and the feeling of happiness she'd feel touching him was gone, she hung her head disappointed. Krysta let go of him and poured all the excess blood from her clothes and hair into a small cup, some of this she poured at his mouth, the rest she seemed to use to draw another symbol upon his chest.**_

"_**What's she doing?" asked Zaku.**_

"_**A Blood Creed funeral ritual, to grant him safe passage into the stars," said Jivana speaking for the temporarily dumb Krysta.**_

_**When Krysta was done she walked away and nodded to Kabuto that he could light the fire now, as it began to burn she continued to walk until she was at the door of the tent, she looked back for a moment and disappeared inside.**_

"_**We have a problem," realised Varundo watching her.**_

"_**No duh, our leader's just been turned into a human pincushion!" snapped Kin.**_

"_**What do we do now?" asked Zaku.**_

"_**How do we tell the rest of our kind this?" wondered Dosu.**_

"_**We don't! Right now we do nothing but continue the plan, the Leaf Village must be destroyed," snapped Kabuto unable to fully hide his anger.**_

"_**We have to get Krysta out of here," whispered Varundo.**_

"_**Krysta won't leave, the Leaf Village must pay!" growled Jivana.**_

"_**Open your eyes Jivana if Krysta completes that village wide Plasma Seal she'll die, we'll die, let the Sound Ninja's deal with them this isn't our fight, how can we rebuild the Blood Creed without Krysta? We need to find the Plasma Star, maybe then we can attempt such a suicidal idea but right now it's ridiculous!" replied Varundo worried.**_

"_**We won't die, Krysta's too strong, besides her anger from this event will strengthen her stubbornness too, she won't leave until Orochimaru is avenged," replied Jivana.**_

_**As night fell Varundo lay awake in their tent worried for his close partners, due to Jivana's curse Krysta's anger was channelling into her and making her as irrational as their leader, she wasn't really capable to doing anything but follow Krysta at the moment which meant stopping the Plasma Seal was up to him. He finally sighed and sat up knowing that there was only one place he could find help and as much as it hurt his own pride to do it Krysta and Jivana were more important to him. Varundo quietly sneaked outside and crept down the path towards the Leaf Village. Meanwhile Kabuto was wandering round the parameter continuing his guard duties when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind covering his mouth with their hand and pulling him into the trees. When the assailant let go Kabuto was stunned to see Orochimaru standing before him alive and well.**_

"_**Orochimaru?!" he exclaimed but Orochimaru hushed him.**_

"_**Who did you think?" he smiled arrogantly.**_

"_**But, you, you were?" struggled Kabuto.**_

"_**Dead? Come on Kabuto you know me better than that, that thing you burned was just a copy, I set the whole thing up, tell me, is my little trinket burning with rage and hatred yet, I'll bet she is. Make sure she accomplishes the Plasma Seal and destroys the village, even if she dies," Orochimaru told him darkly.**_

"_**But what if she survives, how will you explain this?" worried the confused Kabuto.**_

"_**You forget I have that little jewel totally under my control, I'll just spin a few more lies and she'll forget this ever happened, and should she survive we'll use her to find the Blood Diamond, she still has many uses yet," he smiled evilly disappearing back into the forest.**_

_**Krysta meanwhile was not asleep, she'd decided, the Plasma Seal would be attempted that morning and she was preparing herself.**_

"_**I don't care if I die doing this, they've hurt me for the last time, I can't die this is my kind's greatest technique, I'm the chosen one, I'm their strongest warrior, this seal will cement my destiny!" she said to herself pacing around the tent frustrated. She'd drunk all the blood Orochimaru had kept there for her and now was running on the adrenaline her thirst caused, she wasn't going to sleep tonight, not with the morning so close.**_

"_**Your spirit no longer resides on the plain, you're in the stars now, but how I long to hear your voice again, no matter the fact you are safe now. I don't care if it's selfish, you were to be mine, I yours forever. I was to find peace by your side, but now I'm lost again," she said trying desperately one more time to find him. After a while she came across a small cupboard hidden by one of the green silks, there was a red and crimson silk battledress inside, the symbol of a snake on it's tag made her realise it was for her.**_

"_**One last gift," she sighed changing into it and throwing her old dress to the cushions, "with this you shall be avenged."**_

_**Meanwhile Varundo had made it to the village, he quietly snuck around looking for someone he thought would help them. By the academy in a small field Varundo discovered Naruto, Sakura and a restored but still recovering Sasuke sitting under a tree as if on night duty.**_

"_**At least they can warn everyone I guess," sighed Varundo throwing a kunai at the tree, it lodged near Sakura's head making her jump in fright.**_

"_**Where did that come from?" worried Naruto.**_

"_**Prepare to fight," said Sasuke getting up, "come out!" Varundo stepped out of the trees Sasuke glared at him hatefully.**_

"_**What do you want!" he shouted.**_

"_**Be quiet," snapped Varundo stunning the three Chunin.**_

"_**Get out of here," said Naruto bravely.**_

"_**I would but I'm here on an important matter," he replied coming closer to them.**_

"_**Where's Jivana and Krysta," glared Sasuke.**_

"_**That is the matter at hand," Varundo replied.**_

"_**Explain?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**You foolish Ninja, you must be happy with yourselves for killing Orochimaru, you really thought that would stop Krysta? You're wrong, Krysta, Jivana and I are going to get into position tomorrow morning and get rid of this place with a village wide Plasma Seal," said Varundo.**_

"_**No way!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**That's impossible!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Why tell us, what are you hiding?" glared Sasuke.**_

"_**I want you to stop us," he said quietly, the three looked at each other.**_

"_**Stop you, we can't stop you?" stuttered Sakura.**_

"_**Krysta is filled with an unquenchable rage over Orochimaru's death, this Plasma Seal will kill her if she accomplishes it, and if that doesn't kill her the madness inducing thirst she has after will. She knows she could die, she wasn't going to do this, but then you Leaf Ninja killed Orochimaru and her mind was made up. Jivana won't stop either, a lot of Krysta's rage is channelling to her through their link, it's made her just as irrational as Krysta," he explained.**_

"_**That monster deserves to die, if Orochimaru is gone then we will be even safer after the event," said Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke I can't expect you to understand, but the thing is even if Krysta is powerful enough to survive, I don't want the Leaf Village destroyed, heck it's my home. It has betrayed me, shunned me and has even tried to kill me, so much that Jivana and I have become fully powered Blood Creed Ninja now, but I don't want this place destroyed via Plasma Seal, I don't need to see another Yukusha," he told them.**_

"_**You guys still care about this place?" asked Sakura.**_

"_**Don't listen to him Sakura, they don't care they can't, Krysta has no heart and you two are nothing but cursed slaves to her!" shouted Sasuke angrily.**_

"_**Jeez just cause we dumped you for Krysta you think we're heartless, Jivana cares for her more than I've ever seen her care for anyone, face it Sasuke Jivana and I moved on, Krysta doesn't think we remember being friends with you and even though Jivana doesn't, I do. You've always been an arrogant self-centred child Sasuke, and that's just not gonna change. You treated Krysta terribly, sure she was a klutz but she was prettier than Sakura and that bimbo Ino girl who were always coming after you," he smiled cheerfully.**_

"_**Hey!" huffed Sakura.**_

"_**Umm I have to agree with him Sakura," said Naruto.**_

"_**Who asked you!" she screamed.**_

"_**But then she totally whipped you good, seeing you defeated Jivana and I had no more reason to associate with you anymore Sasuke, face it, she wasn't the outcast, you were. The thing is Jivana and I do actually care about this place, Jivana's too hyped up to say right about now but believe me I'm acting on her doubts and fears here," he told them seriously.**_

"_**Even if we wanted to we can't stop Krysta, we can't stop the Sound Ninja, they're too powerful, we can't stop the Plasma Seal, we don't even know how to," said Sasuke bitterly humble.**_

"_**When Krysta summons the Plasma Seal all her force, energy and focus goes into it, she's more vulnerable than a new born baby rabbit in those few moments, attack her and the seal will stop and she'll be too weak to try again, but one thing, attack her before the Plasma Seal starts to come into effect, if even a part of the rune starts glowing with blood, any attack will break the rune and kill her, and Sasuke if that happens, you better start running kid," said Varundo leaving so he wouldn't be discovered.**_

"_**We're gonna need help with this," said Naruto.**_

"_**But it's not like the others will believe us," sighed Sakura.**_

"_**We have to tell Kakashi Sensei, perhaps he'll help us," said Sasuke and they left the area to find him.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Star of Plasma, Star of Light**_

_**Back at the encampment Krysta stood by the burned out fire watching the sun begin to rise over in the distance, her runes glowed gently as her anger though suppressed for now grew with each passing moment, the red of the sky glinting in the red of her dress and eyes. Then Jivana came to her, she was still a little hyped up from yesterday.**_

"_**Krysta," she said.**_

"_**Today's the day, by sunset the Leaf Village will be wiped off the face of the earth," Krysta replied.**_

"_**You're love for him has made you stronger," commented Jivana.**_

"_**No, it made me too weak to realise he was in trouble that night, this strength is nothing but hatred and pain. He's gone Jivana, I can't even reach him on the plain, it makes me feel like he never existed, and that makes me feel empty, I can't even dream him, to bring him back. Jivana, this Seal, we have to be completely sure we want to do this, any doubt or hesitation could cause the Seal to break, one this large is going to be unstable, Jivana, this Seal could kill me," said Krysta dully.**_

"_**That won't happen, Varundo and I will not fail you, the Blood Creed will rise from it's ashes, besides, with Orochimaru gone, the Sound Village is ours for the taking," she replied strongly.**_

"_**Yes, these Ninja will begin the founding for the new Blood Creed, still, even with a lineage as strong as mine to lead it, it would have been preferable for that lineage to continue," she replied.**_

"_**What do you mean?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I promised Orochimaru I would be loyal to him, even in death my promise stands, I shall bare no heir to leadership of the Blood Creed, Jivana, I leave that duty to you," she told her looking at her fully. Jivana nodded understandingly and then Varundo joined them, he was a little surprised to see them so early.**_

"_**Where were you?" asked Jivana.**_

"_**I went to look for the murderers myself, I'm afraid I found nothing, the Leaf Village is silent is if it were trying to hide from us," he replied.**_

"_**Then we better go seek," smiled Jivana evilly.**_

"_**I'm in no mood for games," sighed Krysta and then the other Sound Ninja came up to them.**_

"_**We too want vengeance for our leader's death, Orochimaru made his feelings for you well known to all of us. You are strong, it was his wish and our honour that you lead us now," said Kabuto. Krysta looked at the floor for a moment touched by his sincerity and the public knowledge of their few days together.**_

"_**Then listen up. Jivana, Varundo and I will take our positions five kilometres away from the bottom two corners and the top of the village, these three points will act as the anchors for the seal. Until we are ready I want you all around the village walls, make sure none escape but make sure you are out of the area quickly once you see the rune begin to be carved out in the ground around you," she told them.**_

"_**What if we're still inside when the Jutsu goes off?" worried Zaku.**_

"_**Your blood will flow from your body, your body will turn to dust, your dust will be sealed in the Void of Stars for all eternity," she told him chillingly.**_

"_**Don't worry. We'll get out of there," said Kin hard as ever.**_

"_**Go now," said Krysta and they left.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, we will pull this off, I know it, but I just want to say, you guys are the best friends I could ever have wished for," said Krysta going off into the trees.**_

"_**Did she just…" gasped Varundo.**_

"_**She called us friends, Varundo, we have to do this now," smiled Jivana happily.**_

"_**Yeah, I know…" gulped Varundo feeling guilty about his warning to the Leaf Ninja.**_

"_**Kakashi Sensei you have to believe us!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**That bully Varundo told us himself," said Sakura.**_

"_**Orochimaru's dead and Krysta blames us," said Sasuke.**_

"_**I tell ya they're going to Plasma Seal the village into oblivion!" continued Naruto.**_

"_**Krysta can't use the Plasma Seal," said Kakashi.**_

"_**Varundo said the spell was wrong, but she's done it now, that why she was so crazy the other day," said Sakura.**_

"_**Orochimaru's also marked her with the Curse Seal," snubbed Sasuke.**_

"_**If this is possible it is grave news," said Hokagi who was also there.**_

"_**How can we stop them, this is getting serious," said Gai.**_

"_**He told us that if you attack her just before the Plasma Seal begins to actually work Krysta will be defenceless and too weak to try again for quite a while," replied Naruto. Hokagi turned to a map to the village; in order for the rune to totally envelope the village Krysta's friends would be respectively two miles apart from one another.**_

"_**We would barely have a thirty second window of opportunity to attack before the runes met up and started the ritual," he hypothesised.**_

"_**We'll have to hide and wait for her," said Sasuke.**_

"_**But there's no way to tell where Krysta will go to enact the seal," worried Sakura.**_

"_**We'll have to send a Chunin Team to each of the possible locations. Kakashi take your team to the northern area of the village, Gui take your team to the southwest and someone send Ino, Chouji and Shikamaru to the Southeast. Everyone else will begin the evacuation of the Leaf Village out of the danger area, if we cannot stop this we will have to find another homeland, we cannot allow her to destroy us," ordered Hokagi. The two sensei nodded and left along with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.**_

_**Out in the streets the evacuation had started and as Kakashi took his team to the northern flank they discovered that Krysta's plan was already at work. At the gate they found Kabuto and Dosu blocking the way and attacking all who tried to flee, there was fighting and defeat, and screaming of the young and weak.**_

"_**Oh great now what?" huffed Naruto.**_

"_**You three get to the spot, I'll distract them," said Kakashi.**_

"_**But Kakashi Sensei what if Krysta completes the seal, if you're still here then…" worried Sakura.**_

"_**But you will all be alive," he said leaving them and Sasuke made them hurry through the secret forest path towards where Hokagi had pointed.**_

"_**I hope the others can get out, otherwise we may have a problem," said Naruto as they ran.**_

"_**Stick to the mission, we must stop Krysta!" called Sasuke.**_

"_**Sasuke, remember, we can't kill her!" reminded Sakura but Sasuke did not reply. They found a clearing at the point they had been sent to and they hid well in the trees. Meanwhile in the other two areas the other Chunin had managed to escape the village too, their Sensei had made the same sacrifice as Kakashi, and now watched intently from the bushes as two shadowed figures approached. In the southwest Varundo walked into view.**_

"_**That's not Krysta," said Lee.**_

"_**Then we must leave the plan to the others," replied Neji. In the southeast the vengeful Jivana had appeared.**_

"_**She's female, but not Krysta," said Ino.**_

"_**Let's hope Lee's group find her, if Naruto's group finds her we're toast," said Shikamaru pessimistically.**_

"_**Hey they have Sasuke, he'll slay that monster for sure," replied Ino hopeful.**_

_**Krysta continued through the trees willed on by her hatred and pain, finally she entered the clearing Naruto and the others were hiding in. They watched as she stood in the middle of the clearing and then using her Chakra she carved out the Plasma Seal symbol beneath her.**_

"_**This is it, get ready," said Sasuke grabbing a kunai and readying to fight. Suddenly they saw Krysta kneel in the symbol and they thought they heard her sobbing.**_

"_**No way," said Naruto.**_

"_**She, she's crying," realised Sakura.**_

"_**What am I doing? Why now do my eyes water? Why now do I cry for him again, did his love really mean that much to me? Did I want him that much?" they heard her say getting up wiping away the tears.**_

"_**She knows we're here, this is an act, it must be!" stammered Sasuke disbelieving that which he saw.**_

"_**Whoever killed Orochimaru, I bet they never realised she loved him so much," sighed Sakura sadly.**_

"_**She's lying, she doesn't love, she cant!" Sasuke shouted and Naruto had to shut him up.**_

"_**Be quiet or she'll hear us," said Naruto. Krysta looked over her shoulder having heard a noise and they could see the sadness in her eyes.**_

"_**Orochimaru, I promised you this, now I fulfil that promise, I will never tell Jivana and Varundo but if I die today then I would be happier in the stars with you. I cast this petty village into the void in your name! Orochimaru! Blood Creed Warrior!" they heard her cry as they saw her power begin to surge all over her body and suddenly the mark on her neck began to glow.**_

"_**A Curse Seal, he really did do that to her!" cried Naruto.**_

"_**Enemies of the Creed now thy shalt bleed, blood of the just seal away their dry dust! Open the Void of Scarlet Pain and destroy this place so it may never cause me sorrow again!" Krysta shouted loudly and the rune around her became filled with her blood. The lines of the rune, which were to connect to the others, then shot out of the rune around her and dashed off into the distance. Jivana and Varundo's runes began to glow and two similar runes appeared around them, they concentrated hard and their connecting lines flew off in search of their other halves.**_

"_**This is it!" cried Lee.**_

"_**Someone better stop Krysta, or the Leaf Village is doomed!" cried Tenten.**_

"_**It's starting, shouldn't we do something?" worried Ino.**_

"_**There's nothing we can do, there never was!" frustrated Shikamaru.**_

"_**Sasuke, Sasuke now! You have to do it now before the lines meet!" cried Sakura.**_

"_**Just a little longer," replied Sasuke waiting intently.**_

"_**Kabuto, the runes, they're coming in over the wall," said Dosu.**_

"_**Good seal the gate and let's get out of here!" replied Kabuto and Dosu sealed up the doors of the north so the Leaf Ninja couldn't escape before they jumped over the wall and ran towards the northern parts of the forest to find Krysta.**_

"_**We're trapped!" cried the frightened ninja stuck within the village. Kakashi went over to the doors and tried with all his might to break them open for freedom but he realised he was running out of time. Suddenly the lines around them began to glow, the connecting runes had met. Around Krysta the glowing blood began to rise around her splashing everywhere and drenching the ground.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Naruto but Sasuke still seemed frozen, why wouldn't he throw it.**_

"_**Sasuke if you don't throw it soon you'll kill her!" screamed Sakura.**_

"_**I'll end it, I'll end her!" he replied madly.**_

"_**Sasuke!" shouted Naruto annoyed.**_

"_**Ultimate Plasma Seal Jutsu!" they heard Krysta cry and a red light flashed brightly around firstly her and then the bloodlines and then the beginnings of the village.**_

"_**Die you vile monster!" cried Sasuke jumping from the tree throwing the Kunai at Krysta.**_

"_**Sasuke!" cried Naruto and Sakura.**_

"_**What's happening!" screamed Ino, Jivana had been standing strong with the blood around her but now she was screaming as powerful surges shot through her body like lightning. Varundo was experiencing the same problem, suddenly it stopped and the blood soaked into the grass and disappeared.**_

"_**What, what happened?" he worried looking at the village it was still there.**_

"_**They did it, they stopped us," he smiled before suddenly feeling an extreme pain in his arm, he looked where the rune should be, but instead there was just a large gaping wound, like his arm had been disintegrated again.**_

"_**No… Krysta!" he cried realising and running off towards the north.**_

"_**Where's he going!" cried Tenten.**_

"_**Follow him, he might be wanting to attack the village again," replied Lee.**_

"_**Krysta, Krysta, Krysta come on say something, where are you, what's happened!" worried Jivana having also been freed of the painful shocks and realising her rune was now just a gaping hole in the side of her face, she looked like she'd been shot.**_

"_**I have to find her!" she said standing and running off also to find her.**_

"_**She's getting away!" said Shikamaru.**_

"_**Come on let's go," said Ino following.**_

"_**The runes are gone," realised Kakashi looking over the area, they were all ok, Kiba and Hanata came up then.**_

"_**The Sound Ninja retreated and then there were these red lines, they glowed with fury but then they just died away, I thought we were going to die," said Kiba.**_

"_**Come on, we have to get to the north of the village, this has to be over now," said Kakashi taking them away.**_

"_**Kabuto stop!" said Dosu they looked back, the village was still there.**_

"_**What? How can this be? She wouldn't have changed her mind?" worried Kabuto.**_

"_**Find her!" came another voice and Orochimaru appeared out of the trees.**_

"_**Orochimaru, you're alive!" cried Dosu.**_

"_**Forget that now, find Krysta!" he yelled angrily and they continued north.**_

"_**Sasuke, Sasuke," said Sakura softly, he was on his knees panting from relief. He lifted his head and looked to where Krysta had stood, now there was just a pool of blood and in the middle of it looking as though she'd been ripped apart was Krysta with the Kunai in her neck, he'd killed her instantly.**_

"_**Sasuke you weren't meant to kill her!" snapped Naruto.**_

"_**Finally, she's gone, that monster is dead!" shouted Sasuke letting his anger go.**_

"_**You can't be serious," they heard a woman gasp and looking towards the trees they could see the wounded Jivana, her face was destroyed on the left side but it barely phased her.**_

"_**You can't have, no!" she screamed running over to Krysta's body and immediately removing the kunai. Krysta's eyes were blank and white and her arms and torso were bleeding profusely as they were when the Plasma Star had cursed her in the first place.**_

"_**No! No!" screamed Jivana as Varundo entered the clearing.**_

"_**You killed her!" he growled angrily and Sasuke stood before his friends protecting them.**_

"_**I've done what I always promised I would, now you and Jivana are free of her evil curse and this world is free of the Blood Creed forever, you'll be welcome back in the Leaf Village, this dark time is over," he told them unfeeling.**_

"_**You! I'll kill you!" screamed Jivana running at Sasuke to attack him. She stood still for a moment and tried to activate her chakrams, only they didn't appear.**_

"_**No, my chakrams, my power!" she cried kneeling and sobbing in pain over Krysta. Then Kakashi and all the other Chunin arrived, they looked at Krysta's body and stood shocked. Jivana saw them all and weakly walked back to Krysta, Varundo joined her, even with an unusable arm he would fight them.**_

"_**You won't hurt Krysta, not anymore!" screamed Jivana.**_

"_**What happened?!" exclaimed Kabuto appearing with Dosu and the other Sound Ninja.**_

"_**Krysta!" shouted Zaku.**_

"_**You monsters!" growled Dosu.**_

"_**Sasuke you dope, why couldn't you just stick to the plan! Now we're going to be slaughtered by a bunch of Sound Ninjas!" cried Naruto angrily.**_

"_**Why do you cry for that monster, I've freed you you're supposed to be happy, she laid that horrid curse upon you, made you follow her like slaves!" snapped Sasuke.**_

"_**You still don't get it Sasuke, you'll never understand, we wanted to be with Krysta, it's you we hate, even more now you've done this!" glared Varundo.**_

"_**You're dead Sasuke, I promise I'll never rest until you lie dead on the ground!" screamed Jivana hysterical.**_

"_**Neither will I," came Orochimaru's smooth calculating voice as he appeared from the trees.**_

"_**You!" cried Varundo surprised.**_

"_**But you're, you're dead," said Jivana shocked.**_

"_**I'm afraid that was just a way to help Krysta realise that waiting for the Blood Diamond was unnecessary, but now Sasuke, you have thwarted my plans to destroy this pathetic little village and so you must pay," he smiled evilly walking out before Jivana and Varundo as if he were to fight.**_

"_**Krysta, you thought he was dead, he lied, he just wanted you as a weapon, we were so blind to let this happen, now you're gone and it's our fault," sobbed Jivana quietly as Varundo hugged her comfortingly.**_

"_**I'm sorry Krysta, I should have just let you kill them, I should never have told them how to stop you," sighed Varundo sadly.**_

"_**This looks bad," gulped Sakura.**_

"_**Hey you big dumb snake where do you get off toying with a girl's heart like that! She really loved you, you know!" shouted Naruto angrily.**_

"_**I know, that's how I knew my plan would work," Orochimaru smiled evilly.**_

"_**Krysta," said Jivana.**_

"_**Krysta," said Varundo.**_

"_**Come back Krysta!" they cried together.**_

_**Suddenly their wounds began to glow and then two red laser like beams burst into the sky turning the day into pure night and raining stardust down onto the ground.**_

"_**What's happening?" asked Jivana not feeling sad anymore. Varundo and the others watched as Jivana's face healed up and a new rune appeared upon her cheek, a small triangle surrounded by a drop of blood, as Jivana looked at Varundo his arm healed the same as her face and their bodies began to glow red.**_

"_**This feeling, it's like the first time," said Varundo.**_

"_**Then the diamond…" gasped Jivana and then turned to Krysta who lay right below the torrent of stardust.**_

"_**What is this?" asked Kin.**_

"_**Amazing," gasped Kabuto. Orochimaru watched intently as Krysta's blood rushed back into her skin and her body glowed a pale red. Her clothes and features became lost in the glow as her body was manoeuvred to stand by the stardust now swirling around her.**_

"_**It's so beautiful," said Sakura.**_

"_**Varundo," said Jivana and he nodded taking her hand.**_

"_**We call upon the ninja of the stars, bestow unto us your greatest gift, show us once more your form on earth, reveal the creator of our kind, the Plasma Star!" they said together.**_

_**Another brighter light burst out of the glowing Krysta's chest and she threw her arms and head back as a reflex. Then in the new light a drop of blood was seen, it grew and grew as more blood swirled around it until it flashed and metamorphosised into the shape of the main rune of the Plasma Seal before becoming hard and crystallised hanging in the air before Krysta, glistening red as the stardust died away.**_

"_**The Blood Diamond!" realised Kakashi.**_

"_**It was inside her all the time," smiled Orochimaru. Krysta's arms moved before her as if to hold the precious jewel and as she touched it the glow of her body burst off of her leaving her body virtually undistinguishable besides her waving hair and glowing eyes, the rest of her now shone white as marble and suddenly the glow of her eyes dimmed revealing to Jivana and Varundo's happiness that she was alive once more. As their glow died the whiteness of Krysta began to peal away to reveal her true appearance underneath. Her skin was pale and wrapped around her was a blood red dress like the one she had been wearing but of a much lighter material, the pealing continued over her shoulders and neck revealing that the Curse Seal was gone and then over her head and hair revealing her face to still be the same but her hair to be now black with slashed red stripes in, on her hands her runes returned and glowed gently as the glow around her body finally died away and she took her first breath catching the diamond in her hands as it fell out of alignment with her heart. Krysta looked down at the jewel she held in her hands and smiled happy to see it holding it closer to her chest as the world returned to normal around her.**_

"_**Krysta!" cried Jivana happily and her friends also returned to her with hugs to share.**_

"_**I'm so glad you're back," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**I was worried we'd lost you for good," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**You weren't the only ones, I can't believe you two were able to call the Plasma Star, you guys really are Blood Creed Ninja after all," Krysta replied happily.**_

"_**I can't believe this, she looks, happy," puzzled Sasuke.**_

"_**She is Sasuke, Varundo and Jivana are her friends, they're not slaves," said Kakashi coming up behind him.**_

"_**Wow that was amazing," said Kiba.**_

"_**Yeah that jewel's so powerful," smiled Ino happily.**_

"_**And like so gorgeous, I mean come on how good would it look as a broach!" giggled Tenten.**_

"_**Krysta, I don't understand," sighed Sasuke.**_

"_**They're a team Sasuke, just like we are, they were always going to become friends, you can't stop that, Krysta's not a monster, I don't think she ever was," replied Sakura caringly.**_

_**Krysta looked up from her huddle and finally noticed Orochimaru, she let go of her friends and they let her pass.**_

"_**Orochimaru," she said quietly not sure how to react to this. He put his hand to her face and she smiled immediately, she couldn't stop herself.**_

"_**I can't believe, you're alive," she gasped emotionally.**_

"_**I wasn't going to just up and die on you, we have a new faction to form remember," he smiled at her evilly. Krysta made him let go of her and nodded, then she saw Sasuke.**_

"_**That was a cheep move Sasuke, you actually got me, I'm impressed, later," she said arrogantly walking off into the trees, Varundo and Jivana followed.**_

"_**You see Kakashi, despite your best efforts she still lives, this place is not yet safe, now that the Blood Diamond has been revealed a new Blood Creed is about to be formed, you should get ready to die, cause you don't have much time left, let's go!" smiled Orochimaru and he and his ninja disappeared into the shadows.**_

"_**You see nothing's changed, she is a monster! She is evil!" shouted Sasuke angrily.**_

"_**I can't believe it, that creep pretends to die just to use her as a weapon and Krysta's ok with that? Man, if that had been any of us we'd be dead right now!" frustrated Naruto.**_

"_**Let's get back to the village, we're safe for now, I'll tell Hokagi this now the Blood Diamond is in their possession this could be difficult," said Kakashi and they left.**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Quenched Thirst**_

_**Krysta had returned to the encampment but Varundo and Jivana were unsure of what she was going to do next. She showed them the Plasma Star.**_

"_**It's so beautiful, my parents weren't joking when they said the star chose me, I understand, when we killed it's protector the red light was the star entering my body, that's why I was torn apart, and you two, it must have chosen you to protect me," she said quietly.**_

"_**What now Krysta, we have the star, we can rebuild the Creed," said Jivana.**_

"_**Exactly," came Orochimaru's voice from behind them, Jivana and Varundo tensed up and protected Krysta behind them whilst Krysta hid the diamond.**_

"_**Leave us alone, Krysta was going to die because of you!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**You think of her only as a weapon, you don't care about her at all!" growled Varundo. Orochimaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders.**_

"_**Must we always talk behind a wall of flesh Krysta? Surly you can't hate me now, not after the nice things I heard you say about me, I never knew you liked me so much, I guess this is how Sasuke felt when he found out," he said.**_

"_**Leave that traitor out of this!" snapped Jivana.**_

"_**Jivana, Varundo, it's ok, let him through," said Krysta hopeful. They looked at her but moved away all the same.**_

"_**You could hear me, why didn't you ever talk back? Why couldn't I find you even in the Realm of Stars, you were supposed to be dead, you should have at least been traceable in the stars even if you weren't dead," she asked questioningly.**_

"_**It may seem a little harsh Krysta but you know I'm a man dedicated to my cause, I couldn't just wait around for you to find that thing," he said before glaring at her "besides, you knew it was inside your body all the time, all your talk of waiting till you found it, you were just stalling, you were never going to Plasma Seal the village no matter how I cajoled you, you lied to me Krysta not the other way around."**_

"_**You're right," said Krysta turning away a little, Orochimaru looked a little surprised, he expected her to deny such a claim, "I did lie to you. I never trusted you Orochimaru, the thought of this weapon in your cold hands filled me with great fear, my plan was to leave you after I discovered my birthright, but then you were gone and something terrible shattered inside me. I couldn't believe I could love, anymore than Sasuke can, but the thing is Orochimaru, when you died I realised what you meant to me. I've killed for you, I mastered the Plasma Seal for you, and now, here, I shall give this to you." Varundo and Jivana looked shocked as Krysta revealed the Star.**_

"_**Take it, take me, we'll turn the Sound Village into the new Creed, we'll do it together," she smiled evilly holding it out for him.**_

"_**Krysta don't!" cried Varundo.**_

"_**You can't give him that much power!" cried Jivana.**_

"_**You will join me after all? You've made a wise choice my little Trinket," Orochimaru smiled back coming to take the diamond from her. He chuckled a little as he touched the stone but suddenly his laugh turned to a painful cry and red surges sparked all over his arm.**_

"_**What are you doing to me!" he cried out, "How could you!"**_

"_**The Diamond thirsts for the souls of the wicked, I am finally free of my bloodlust, this was it's cause. Obviously the diamond doesn't find you worthy," laughed Krysta as the diamond finally let go of Orochimaru and he held his arm in pain.**_

"_**You!" he shouted angrily. The diamond floated in the air and attached itself as a new rune to Krysta's open chest.**_

"_**Orochimaru, I am the Plasma Star and I will rebuild the Blood Creed, back in Yukusha, where my kind belong," she said coming over to him. Suddenly she kissed him and he pushed her off.**_

"_**You tricked me!" he snarled.**_

"_**I loved you Orochimaru, I'll always have you now, see that little mark on your hand where you touched the star?" she smiled, he looked at his hand, there was a tiny pin prick like mark near his wrist.**_

"_**You're in my heart now, there with the star, be honoured, the Blood Creed will be rebuilt in your image. Of course there's always another way. It's not like I want to live without you Orochimaru, come with me to Yukusha and bring your Ninja slaves, if you were my partner I'd give you all the power you could want, but of course, I'd be the one calling the shots," she smiled evilly at him.**_

"_**I serve no one!" he growled back.**_

"_**Pity, after all I am offering no less than you offered me. Too bad, it's your choice, I can live without you Orochimaru, even if I don't want to. Varundo Jivana come on, let's get out of here.**_

"_**You got it Krysta," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Let's go home," replied Jivana and the three ran off into the trees leaving Orochimaru embarrassingly alone.**_

_**With the sun setting the Leaf Village was peaceful once again and Naruto and his friends were lazing around near the entrance to the village with Kakashi.**_

"_**We shouldn't be just lying here, that monster's still alive," frustrated Sasuke.**_

"_**Will you chill, they're gone now, Krysta's not going to attack again, at least not for a while," replied Naruto.**_

"_**Oh yeah, then what's that shadow!" worried Sakura seeing a distant shape from beyond the gate. The four stood up ready to fight but when Krysta appeared she looked peaceful.**_

"_**Come to destroy us now!" shouted Sasuke.**_

"_**No," she said calmly.**_

"_**We're going back to Yukusha," said Jivana.**_

"_**We're going to build a new Creed," replied Varundo.**_

"_**One day the Blood Creed will come here and conquer you with the Plasma Seal, just as has been wanted by the souls of the fallen for years. As for now you are safe, Orochimaru and I… well, umm… we are no longer together, any attack he perpetrates is off his own back. I have the Plasma Star now, I don't need him anymore. Your three better train well, especially you jester, Sasuke may be a lot of things, but he's no way as pathetic as you," Krysta giggled.**_

"_**Hey!" snapped Naruto and she just laughed again.**_

"_**And Sasuke, try to let go ok, we know you thought you were doing the right thing but you have to accept, we're not your friends anymore. Pink hair and the jester are your friends now, work hard with them and you'll have an unstoppable team one day," smiled Jivana.**_

"_**I just want to know why, why did you go off with her when she was weak and klutzy," he said quietly.**_

"_**Because Krysta's amazing that's why, even when she was just a kid like the rest of us she could do things no one else could, you try dancing around with that whip behind you, that thing weighs a ton. Sasuke your jealousy has to end now, not everything's about you," smiled Varundo.**_

"_**Goodbye Sasuke, and by the way, thank you, for saving me from the fire. Let's go!" said Krysta and they left.**_

"_**Wow, I never knew she could be so nice," said Sakura.**_

"_**Now we know the Blood Diamond was inside her it makes sense she's back to her old self again now it's gone," smiled Kakashi.**_

"_**I'm starved, let's go tell the village Krysta's not attacking anymore and then have a victory Raman feast!" exclaimed Naruto and the others laughed.**_

_**The long path back to Yukusha took Krysta and her friends weeks to walk but without Krysta's bloodlust they did not have to keep stopping anymore. Finally they returned to where the ruins had disappeared four years previous.**_

"_**It's just a big field now," said Varundo.**_

"_**Not for much longer," smiled Krysta walking out into the middle of the field, "I think I'm going to need your help." Varundo and Jivana joined her and her formed their normal triangle.**_

"_**Crimson plain please take my heed," said Krysta.**_

"_**Open forth your strong gate," said Varundo.**_

"_**Let go of your hate," said Jivana.**_

"_**And reveal to us Yukusha domain of the Blood Creed!" they said together. **_

_**Immediately the Plasma Seal rune appeared around them and the earth began to shake as they concentrated on their task. Suddenly a stone pillar shot into the air taking them with it and around the pillar the ruins of Yukusha began to reappear from under the Earth where they had been hidden. The Plasma Star emerged from Krysta's chest and flashed a bright red throughout the sky making the buildings glow and repair themselves in it's light. Then slowly human shapes began to appear out of the glow and soon they became human beings. Confused those brought back stared up at the pillar in awe as they could see Krysta and the Star floating above it using all the strength they had to finish fixing the city. Finally the red light burst away revealing the starry night sky and that same stardust began to descend as Krysta and her friends returned to the ground. The pillar was atop the Star Shrine, the Yukusha temple where Krysta had been chosen and a crowd gathered around her until one priest came out of the shrine and said,**_

"_**Starry eyed goddess, prey speak your name."**_

"_**I am Krysta of the Monolo clan, and I believe this is the Plasma Star," she replied holding it out for him. The Priest looked astonished as he took the Star and it allowed him to touch it, he held it up proclaiming,**_

"_**The Prophecy is fulfilled, Krysta Monolo has freed us of our imprisonment inside the Realm of Stars! The Blood Creed lives again!" The crowd cheered and converged upon Krysta wishing her many thanks and unending gratitude, but over the cheers she heard a familiar voice call her,**_

"_**Well done Trinket, we'll meet again someday, of that I promise."**_


End file.
